Sing and Die
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: Après l'éprouvante affaire des cinq poupées, Hisoka et Tsuzuki se penchent sur le cas de Samuel Kinoshita, un jeune homme qui aurait dû mourir il y a un an. La relation entre les deux Shinigami pourra-t-elle s'appronfondir davantage? [Fic terminée]
1. Prologue

_**Sing and Die**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Hello à tous ! Voici donc ma deuxième histoire sur Yami no Matsuei. Après Comte Cain, j'étais plus qu'impatiente de retrouver mes Shinigami d'amour (pas eux, ah bon, tant pis, snif). Au fait, cette histoire est la suite de « Poupée de sang », ma première fic sur Yami no Matsuei. Je vous conseille de la lire si vous trouvez que Tsuzuki et Hisoka sont d'un coup trop proches l'un de l'autre (la raison ? euh ben c'est expliqué dans la première histoire). Mais je crois que toutes mes histoires sur ce manga vont se suivre, ce sera plus facile (et puis je n'ai pas envie de remettre mon duo de Shinigami dans une période « il m'aime, il m'aime pas ? » alors que je me suis crevée le ciboulot à les mettre ensemble dès la première fic, je suis paresseuse, si, si). Une saga, ce serait pas mal, ne ? Enfin, bref, j'arrête de papoter pour lire le prologue. Bonne lecture !_

_Blood Kiss,_

_Tsubaki Himé_

_**Prologue **_

_« Doux rossignol, tu es blessé, laisse-moi te soigner… Tes ailes sont arrachées, ton cou est brisé… Veux-tu vraiment souffrir? Désires-tu mourir? Tu ne crois plus en rien, surtout pas au destin alors doux rossignol… Qu'espères-tu, toi qui as perdu ton âme? »_

_Je ne comprends ce qui s'est passé. Je ne comprend toujours pas. Je ne leur ai rien fait, rien. Pourquoi cette chanson me revient en tête. Est-ce parce que j'ai tellement mal?_

_« Doux rossignol, tu es blessé, laisse-moi te soigner… »_

_Si seulement s'était vrai. J'étouffe, je me sens tellement mal. Il fait si noir dans ce cagibi, je ne ressens plus que cette douleur à la gorge. Du sang se perle à ma bouche, ça brûle, ça me brûle si fort._

_Puis les lumières qui s'allument dans ma tête, les flash qui me reviennent… Et la terrible révélation qui me dit que ce n'était pas un cauchemar._

_« Tes ailes sont arrachées, ton cou est brisé… Veux-tu vraiment mourir? »_

_Arrêtez! Par pitié, cessez de me corrompre! Arrêtez donc ce massacre! Je ne vous ai rien fait! Mais les images me brouillent l'esprit, par pitié, aidez-moi!_

_Ma vision se fait moins nette, je suffoque dans cet endroit clos. Ils m'ont enfermé? Possible, mais mon corps recroquevillé sur le sol froid est incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Et depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? Le temps ne m'est qu'une idée lointaine, une heure comme un an pourrait s'écouler sans que je m'en rende compte._

_"Alors, le petit choriste… On va voir si t'es capable de chanter avec ça…"_

_Mains sur ma gorge, souffles fétides sur ma peau, ombres qui me menacent. Mes larmes veulent couler sur mon visage mais j'ai tellement peur. « Il » me regarde avec un sourire en coin, fait jouer la lame de son coton sur ma joue. « Il » s'amuse avec moi, comme tous les autres présents dans cette pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Personne ne viendra. A cette heure-ci les couloirs sont déserts. Et les rares passants pas assez curieux._

_Un coup de poing dans mon ventre, je tousse au point de m'étouffer. Dans un gémissement sourd, je m'affale sur le sol, me recroquevillant petit à petit. Ils ricanent tous, en me voyant comme un petit chiot. Ce sont les maîtres, je dois me taire. Ne rien dire et laisser faire ce qu'ils ont décidé d'entreprendre. Pourquoi les ai-je suivis? Pourquoi au simple nom de « Takeshi » mon cœur s'est vu contracté par la peur? Takeshi, si tu m'entendais, si tu pouvais m'aider et faire en sorte qu' « il » arrête…_

_Un nouveau coup, un pied en pleine figure. Je m'écroule à nouveau. Ma bouche me fait mal, je sens comme un engourdissement à la mâchoire._

_"Ca fait mal, hein, mon cher Samuel? Ton si beau visage est complètement défiguré maintenant. Comment vas-tu faire… pour chanter de ta magnifique voix?"_

_Il me prend par le visage, me sourit d'un air doucereux. « Il » a l'air tellement content de lui._

_"Si tu savais comme j'aimerais te voir crever", rage-t-il._

_PAF!_

_Un coup brutal au torse. Ma respiration se coupe et sans faire exprès, je tombe contre lui._

_Je veux parler mais la peur me bloque. Et la douleur, si présente._

_Les autres rient de plus belle. Des lâches qui s'amusent de ma souffrance. Par pitié, cessez ce massacre, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce que vous voulez._

_"Pourquoi tu dis rien? T'as perdu ta voix?" Fait l'un d'eux, ravi de rire à mes dépens._

_« Doux rossignol, tu es blessé, laisse-moi te soigner… »_

_Mal… si mal…_

_« Il » fouille ans sa poche et découvre un flacon qui me fait frissonner. Un mouchoir l'enveloppe pour qu'on ne découvre pas ses empreintes. Le liquide à l'intérieur de cette face de verre est d'une couleur sombre inquiétante. Une odeur pugnace s'en dégage._

_Je tente de me débattre mais deux types passent derrière moi et m'emprisonnent. « Il » me tient férocement par le menton et accentue ma douleur sur la bouche. Un gars me prend par la gorge, m'étouffe pratiquement tandis qu' « il » débouche le falcon. L'odeur est si forte que mes larmes n'en deviennent que plus brûlantes._

_"Reste tranquille, mon petit Samuel… Essaie de chanter avec ça, tu vas voir…"_

_Le goulot froid du flacon entre en contact avec mes lèvres fendues et cela ne fait que les blesser davantage. Mon cri se transforme en gémissement terrible et les autres derrière moi s'empressent de me faire taire en me frappant. La gorge bloquée, je me vois forcé à avaler ce liquide._

_Et ce qui en résulta fut pire que la mort. Un feu glacial se répandit dans ma bouche avant de descendre brutalement dans ma gorge. Et ce ne fut qu'après que la torture commença. Le feu se propagea dans tout mon corps, des milliers de poignard me transperçant de l'intérieur. Mes cordes vocales me donnent l'impression de fondre, et mes entrailles de se dissoudre. Le sang en moi remonte jusqu'à ma bouche et je me mets à vomir tout qui reste au fond de moi, tout ce liquide cuivré mais l'autre, ce poison, parcourt mon organisme. Je me sens mal, c'est pire que mourir._

_« Tes ailes sont arrachées, ton cou est brisé… »_

_De l'acide… De l'acide… Ils m'ont… empoisonné… Les sales…_

_Ils se redressent tandis que je m'affale sur le sol, baignant dans mon propre sang. Ma vision devient si noire… mon souffle se fait tellement faible… Et ce feu au fond de moi…_

_"On te laisse t'amuser ici, mon petit", ricane l'un d'eux. "Te prends pas la peine de sortir, vaut mieux que tu reposes. Tchao!"_

_Un bruit de serrure significatif. Puis le silence absolu, moi plongé dans ma douleur, terré dans ce trou, j'attends._

_Des bruits de pas… Combien de temps suis-je ici? Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, plus rien n'est important._

_La porte qu'on défonce… Des cris apeurés… Ils se sont inquiétés pour moi mais c'est trop tard._

_La colère suit ma peur. La haine s'intensifie tandis que des visages que je ne connais pas s'approchent de moi, me blottissent dans des draps rêches. Une opération d'urgence, crient-il, sa gorge a été salement touchée. _

_Mais je m'en fiche..._

_Alors, « toi », tu aimerais que je meure, tu ne souhaites que de me voir crever, c'est ça? Rêve toujours, sale type! On aura beau me charcuter, me faire toutes les tortures du monde, je resterai en vie et ce dans l'unique but de voir la frustration se peindre sur ton visage que je hais depuis le premier jour où, pour la raison que tu connais, tu m'as lancé ce regard plein de colère._

_« Doux rossignol, veux-tu vraiment souffrir? Désires-tu mourir? »_

_Non, jamais… Mon cou est brisé, mes ailes sont arrachées… Prenez mon corps, prenez tout ce que vous voulez mais jamais vous n'aurez ma vie, mon âme._

_Que ceux qui tiennent les ficelles de ce monde m'entendent._

_Je ne mourrai pas._

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Eternel Esprit

_**Sing and Die**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Hello à vous tous! Voici donc le premier chapitre de « Sing and Die ». Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir. Si, si, au point d'écrire la suite dès ce matin (si j'ai commencé à 8h00 et que j'ai fini à 13h30, sans m'arrêter… Houlà, totalement prise dans l'histoire la fille). Cette histoire m'est venue en tête dès la fin de « Poupée de sang » mais j'avais prévu d'écrire ma fic sur Comte Cain. Donc ben voilou ! Ce chapitre n'est pas très, très intéressant mais j'avais envie de refaire les descriptions physiques et psychologique des personnages (je ne peux pas commencer d'emblée sans avoir fait la présentation, sorry). Et puis ce chapitre est une revanche concernant la romance entre Tsuzuki et Hisoka. Vu qu'ils ne s'embrassent qu'à la fin de la première histoire, je me suis un petit lâchée sur celle-ci. Ben voilà, j'ai tout ce que j'avais à dire. Ah si ! Un message pour Mellyna Yanou : non, non, désolée y'aura pas Kagura (mais il est prévu qu'il réapparaisse dans une autre fic, t'inquiètes)._

_Blood Kiss et bonne lecture,_

_Tsubaki Himé_

_**Chapitre I **_

_**Eternel Esprit**_

"Aah… Le meilleur moment de la journée…"

Konoé soupira d'aise, s'adossant pesamment et sans complexe dans son fauteuil en cuir. Cet homme d'environ cinquante ans d'apparence, bien que chef d'un service plus que compliqué à gérer, aimait les choses simples de la vie, comme être assis et boire un café, chose que venait tout naturellement lui proposer l'un de ses employés, un scientifique aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux ambrés pétillants de vie. Il leva la tête pour voir son secrétaire s'affairer. C'était un homme d'environ trente ans d'apparence, ses cheveux bruns coiffés impeccablement, son regard bleu sérieux encadré par des lunettes propres. Tout en cet homme inspirait le travail bien fait et ce dès la première fois que vous le rencontriez.

Il soupira de nouveau. Son regard vide de fatigue à cause de sa journée chargée d'hier se posa sur la magnifique allée de cerisiers en fleurs grâce à sa grande baie vitrée. Une légère brise secouait la cime honorable de ces arbres, faisant s'envoler gracieusement les pétales blancs et délicats. De cet endroit, il avait une vue d'emblée sur l'extérieur de ce monde qu'aucun vivant ne pouvait avoir accès. Meifu, le Royaume des Morts. Oui, il était mort, comme tous ces employés travaillant pour l'illustre roi Enma, présidant à l'Enma-Cho, le plus important des tribunaux du Juo-Cho. Konoé était le chef du service des Assignations, une section très spéciale de l'Enma-Cho qui consistait à régler tous les problèmes liés au monde des vivants. Les employés, des morts mal payés triés sur des critères très vigoureux, se nommaient les Shinigami, les Dieux de la Mort…

Et justement, à cette simple pensée, le visage de Konoé se tordit dans une grimace. En parlant de Shinigami, l'un d'eux, un certain « jeune » homme de vingt-six ans (mais pouvait-on dire « jeune », tout en sachant qu'il allait bientôt atteindre un siècle?), allait encore une fois arriver en retard pour la… allons disons dixième fois depuis ces quinze jours. Et le chef du Service savait que dans un peu plus de vingt minutes, la pendule afficherait dix heures, sans que ce fumiste de fonctionnaire ne se soit pointé, le sourire aux lèvres, brandissant son fichu paquet de gâteaux. Tout simplement incorrigible.

"Tatsumi", fit-il à son secrétaire. "Pourrais-tu sortir le dossier concernant la prochaine enquête de Tsuzuki et Hisoka? Je crois que notre jeune recrue va devoir une nouvelle fois se débrouiller seule pour l'exposé des faits."

"Oui, Mr Konoé."

L'homme de main du chef du service s'apprêtait à ouvrir le tiroir où résidait le dossier complet quand…

BLAM!

"Mr Konoé! Mr Konoé!"

Une fusée blonde débarqua à grand fracas dans la pièce, suivie de près par une petite chouette surexcitée. C'était pratiquement un miracle qu'il soit entrer aussi violemment sans faire renverser le plateau où étaient posées deux tasses fumantes de café.

Konoé grinça des dents, nullement surpris par cette entrée en fanfare. Tatsumi, quant à lui, s'offrit le droit de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce scientifique…

"Combien devrais-je te dire de frapper avant d'entrer, Watari?" Fit Konoé, furieux.

"Mais chef, c'est… très, très grave!"

En effet, l'homme aux cheveux blonds semblait complètement bouleversé. Ses lunettes étaient même un peu de travers, c'était dire le niveau d'abasourdissement. Konoé, blasé d'un tel comportement, se leva de son fauteuil avant de prendre son café en main. Tatsumi fit de même, remerciant au passage Watari de lui en avoir apporter.

"Eh, bien que se passe-t-il de si grave?"

"Vous savez quelle heure il est? "Répondit Watari du tac-au-tac. "9h30! Et il…"

"Et bien quoi? Il est plus de 9h30 même et alors? "Rétorqua Tatsumi, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre et à la pendule placée au-dessus du bureau de son patron. "Nous n'avons tout de même pas besoin de régler l'heure suivant les nouvelles saisons, tout de même? Tu sais que bien que le temps est pratiquement figé, ici."

"Ce… n'est… pas… le… problème," siffla Watari, désignant quelque chose par la porte ouverte.

Konoé et Tatsumi portèrent leur tasse aux lèvres et négligemment, lancèrent un petit coup d'œil aux employés assis sagement à leur bureau, s'affairant à quelques dossiers. Non, il n'y avait rien qui…

« Trois, deux, un », songea le scientifique en voyant le regard des deux hommes tomber là où il voulait.

BLORF!

Ahuris par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, les deux Shinigami recrachèrent bruyamment le liquide fumant qu'ils avaient en bouche. Le cœur battant, ils se frottèrent les yeux, étant bien sûr de ne pas être victimes d'une hallucination. La personne qu'ils voyaient, à cette heure-ci…

Un jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude lisait un livre plutôt épais, assis à son bureau. Il était calme, très concentré, son fin et pâle visage ne quittant pas les lignes qu'il lisait silencieusement. Ses cheveux châtain clair bien coiffés avaient un reflet d'or par la lumière descendant en un doux couloir doré par la fenêtre. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, un adolescent habillé comme tous les autres: baskets, veste en jean, jeans, T-Shirt de couleur sombre. Mais ça n'était que la chose la plus normale. Ce jeune homme, Shinigami depuis maintenant un an au Service des Assignations était un fonctionnaire très sérieux dans son travail, très mature avec ce regard froid qui faisait plier même les adultes les plus arrogants. Il était un bon élément au sein même du Tribunal. Il n'y avait absolument rien à redire sur sa conduite et ses pouvoirs.

Non, la personne qui, vraiment, car c'était son habitude la plus absolue, ne devrait pas être là à cette heure-ci, était bien l'homme qui, dans un gentil sourire, lisait le livre de l'adolescent par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier. Au passage, sa main désignait un mot qu'il montrait au jeune homme et ainsi effleurait un instant sa joue pâle, comme une fugitive caresse. C'était un homme d'environ vingt-six ans mais son visage très bien sculpté, si pétillant de bonne humeur, lui en donnait moins. Il était grand de taille, assez large d'épaules, habillé comme à son habitude d'un costume sombre, faisant ressortir la blancheur de sa chemise. Ses yeux d'améthystes, une si belle mais si triste couleur, étincelaient d'une nouvelle lueur depuis maintenant un mois et demi sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer. Ses cheveux bruns un peu en bataille, lui donnant un air un peu désordonné, tombaient quelques fois dans le cou de l'adolescent lorsque l'homme se penchait pour mieux lire.

Mais là, ça dépassait les lois fondamentales du Service. Ce Shinigami, le plus distrait, le plus gaffeur, le plus maladroit de la Section… il… il arrivait à…

"9h45...", souffla Tatsumi, essayant au passage d'enlever la tâche de café qui avait giclé sur son costume. "Mais… en 70 ans…, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il arrive aussi tôt…"

Watari retint un rire.

"Aussi tôt, aussi tôt… Il faut quand même préciser que les employés doivent arriver à 8h00 normalement. Je l'ai vu entrer ici il y a moins de dix minutes."

Konoé se tâta le torse avec tremblements. S'il n'était pas mort, il serait tombé raide en voyant ce « miracle ». Puis, dans un léger sourire, il considéra avec amusement le Shinigami aux yeux d'émeraude. Ce jeunot y était peut-être pour quelque chose mais mise à part Watari et Tatsumi, personne n'était au courant.

En effet, il s'était avéré que la jeune recrue avait commencé, il y avait maintenant plus d'un mois, à devenir un peu plus ouvert aux autres. Il n'allait quand même jusqu'à tous les inviter pour une « méga » fête (dois-je préciser que Konoé, en tant que l'un des plus anciens Shinigami ne sait pas parler le langage de notre époque? Méga, ça fait vraiment ringard, non?) mais il allait plus vers ses collèges, passait moins de temps dans son coin à lire encore et toujours des livres très compliqués. C'était un jeune homme très introverti et le fait d'être un peu plus sociable ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. De son côté, son partenaire était resté le même, ayant toujours l'air de bonne humeur, bousculant tout le monde, ramenant à chacun qui en voulait des paquets de tartes aux pommes délicieuses. Un bon « vivant », si on pouvait utiliser cette expression.

Remis de sa surprise, Konoé appela les deux Shinigami lisant le livre. L'adolescent se leva aussitôt, suivi de son partenaire qui s'était mis à lui parler avec entrain. Aucun des trois hommes sur le seuil de la porte du grand patron ne purent l'entendre mais à en juger le petit sourire moqueur s'affichant sur le visage du plus jeune, cet imbécile de fonctionnaire lui avait lancé une blague si pathétique que cela en était pittoresque.

* * *

"Voici donc une affaire qui nous vient du bureau supérieur", commença Tatsumi en lisant le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux. 

Les deux Shinigami, silencieux, l'écoutèrent avec attention.

"Je dois vous avouer que cette fois, à cause de nombreuses missions, comme par exemple l' « affaire des cinq poupées », l'administration, complètement débordée, a oublié de vous faire part d'une âme qui avait été épargnée par la mort. En effet, il existe sur Terre un être humain qui continue de vivre bien longtemps après la véritable de sa mort".

Le Shinigami aux yeux d'émeraude fronça les sourcils. Le secrétaire du chef du service s'en aperçut.

"Quelque chose te tracasse, Hisoka?"

"Un peu, malgré les problèmes administratifs, je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'une âme puisse vivre… depuis combien de temps est-elle sur terre?"

Konoé retint un soupir de colère.

"Cet être humain aurait dû mourir il y a maintenant plus d'un an."

L'homme aux yeux d'améthystes ne put retenir un long sifflement, stupéfait d'une telle erreur de la part du bureau supérieur.

"Un an! Mais aucune âme n'a vécu aussi longtemps même après la date de sa mort! En clair, on doit repérer la bourde de l'administration en allant chercher l'âme de cet humain, c'est… Aïe!"

Il ne put finir sa phrase car l'adolescent à ses côtés lui marcha sur le pied.

"Tsuzuki, arrête un peu de dire n'importe quoi!" Aboya Konoé, les mains jointes sur son bureau, le visage impassible bien que sa voix fût glaciale. "Cette âme, il est vrai, est la seule à être restée aussi longtemps sur Terre après la date de sa mort. Mais c'est justement pour cela que le bureau nous a contactés. Si cet être humain continuait de vivre dans ce bas monde, alors tout le foyer des âmes serait chamboulé. Il y aurait un énorme désordre pour ceux qui attendent une réincarnation."

Hisoka croisa les bras sur son torse, songeur.

"Quelle est donc cette âme qui a parvenu à échapper à la mort?"

Konoé lança un regard à Tatsumi puis à Watari. Ce dernier soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

"Éternel esprit", répondit-il d'une voix profonde.

"Éternel esprit? "Répéta Tsuzuki, surpris." Cette âme serait donc…?"

Konoé acquiesça d'un vague mouvement de tête. Il regarda Hisoka qui le scrutait, interrogateur.

"Hisoka, il existe certaines âmes qui, plus d'une centaine de fois, se sont réincarnées sur Terre. Ces esprits d'être humain ont, au fil des siècles, réussi à connaître le cycle de leur vie jusqu'à exactement savoir quand ils allaient mourir. Ce sont des âmes très pures, une catégorie très rare ici à Meifu. La richesse de leur force spirituelle est une aubaine pour le Juo-Cho, ce qui fait qu'après un certains nombre de réincarnations, certaines âmes passeront de gré ou de force l'épreuve de sentiments pour devenir des Shinigami. Mais comme certaines savent qu'elles vont bientôt mourir, elles utilisent cette force pour brouiller leur présence dans la Chambre aux Chandelles et ainsi vivre plus longtemps. Concernant cet humain, non seulement c'est un éternel esprit mais en plus son désir de vivre a augmenté sa résistance physique."

Konoé regarda Tatsumi qui continua de lire son dossier.

"Il s'agit de Samuel Kinoshita, âgé de maintenant seize ans. Il y un an, il a été la victime d'une agression qui lui a coûté la voix. Ses agresseurs lui auraient fait avalé de l'acide et ainsi endommager ses cordes vocales. Normalement, il aurait dû mourir pendant son opération mais il a miraculeusement survécu et depuis, il est incapable de chanter. Il était en effet choriste dans le prestigieux internat catholique de Fukuoka, le BostonCollege, construit grâce à un grand compositeur de la région dont le nom a été égaré."

Tsuzuki réfléchit.

"Samuel… Kinoshita? Ce n'est pas un prénom très japonais."

"Sa mère vient d'Angleterre. C'était à l'époque une grande cantatrice qui était allée faire des tournées au Japon. Elle s'est mariée avec Hitoyoshi Kinoshita, un grand politicien du Kansai. Ils se sont suicidés il y a quelques années. Il était dit que Mme Kinoshita ne supportait plus la pression de plus en plus violente de ses admirateurs qui jaloux de son mariage et de son enfant s'étaient mis à démolir la réputation de son mari. Un membre proche de la famille travaillait au BostonCollege, il a pris Samuel en charge qui devait rester à l'internat jusqu'à sa majorité."

Tsuzuki baissa les yeux.

« Pauvre gosse… »

Tatsumi donna le dossier à Konoé.

"Cette affaire doit se faire dans les plus brefs délais. Perdre du temps signifierait mettre plus en péril l'administration. N'hésitez pas pour cette mission a utiliser la force. Son âme doit revenir au Juo-Cho par n'importe quel moyen."

"Entendu", approuva Hisoka. "On se rend là-bas."

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsque la voix forte et claquante de leur patron les appela.

"Tsuzuki!"

N'essayant pas de sentir la sueur froide couler dans son dos, le dénommé se retourna lentement, tentant de sourire le plus poliment.

"Oui?"

"Puisque tu vas à Fukuoka, ramène-moi des beignets de riz, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient moins chers là-bas."

Le sourire de Tsuzuki se tordit.

"Dois-je comprendre que c'est à moi de payer avec mon argent?"

Konoé lui rendit son sourire mais de nouveau, Hisoka crut voir un prédateur savourer le dernier instant avec de se jeter sur sa proie.

"Pour une fois, tu as tout compris, Tsuzuki."

"Et rapporte-moi des nouilles gluantes," fit Watari, ravi. "Avec de la bonne sauce!"

"Et pour moi, des raviolis aux crevettes", ajouta Tatsumi en s'amusant du rictus qui s'affichait de plus en plus sur le visage de son ancien partenaire.

« C'est pas vrai, on va encore devoir jouer aux livreurs… », songea Hisoka, médusé.

* * *

Il était encore trop tôt pour aller sur Terre. En effet, tous les effectifs n'avaient été préparés pour leur rôle, ce que le scientifique se dépêchait de finir tout en rappelant à son ami de bien lui ramener des nouilles gluantes. Tsuzuki, en y repensant, sentit ses doigts former un poing. 

« Gr… M'énerve ce patron! Il peut pas utiliser le budget pour s'acheter ce qu'il veut manger? »

Inconsciemment, ses pas le portèrent jusqu'au couloir vide et lumineux menant à la bibliothèque. Dans un sourire, il se dit qu'il pouvait parier un million de yens que son partenaire se trouverait ici. C'était son refuge où, plongé dans le silence tranquillisant de la salle pleine de livres, il se sentait apaisé, loin de tous ces sentiments qui l'agressaient. Difficile d'être empathe dans un endroit tel que le Service des Assignations.

A son arrivée dans la première pièce qui menait aux rayons des livres, il fut bruyamment salué par deux petits esprits à la tête d'oiseau, leurs mains aux doigts griffus tenant avec précautions certains dossiers. L'un d'eux, habillé de rouge, fit claqueter son bec.

"Bonjour, Tsuzuki. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici!"

"Je sais, je sais, c'est exceptionnel", répondit Tsuzuki dans un sourire. "Dis-moi, Gushoshin, est-ce qu'Hisoka est là?"

Le Gushoshin bleu acquiesça de sa tête de volatile avant d'envoler vers une étagère pour ranger un livre.

"Il m'a dit de ne pas le déranger pendant deux heures. Comme vous partez bientôt en missions, je me suis dit qu'il était préférable de le laisser tranquille. Alors en attendant, on fait un peu de ménage dans les archives."

"Quel acharnement au travail", lança Tsuzuki.

"Non, non, c'est vous qui ne travaillez pas assez", répliquèrent les deux esprits du tac-au-tac.

« D'accord… A l'avenir, je me couperai la langue », songea le Shinigami en se retenant de ne pas jouer au base-ball en se servant des deux bibliothécaires comme batte et balle.

"Bon, je vais aller le voir."

"Je viens de vous dire qu'il ne devait pas être dérangé", rétorqua l'un des Gushoshin, agacé par son entêtement.

Tsuzuki lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

"Je ne vais pas le déranger, je vais juste voir ce qu'il fait."

Et avant même que les Gushoshin puissent répliquer, la porte menant à la bibliothèque se ferma sur un Shinigami passablement énervant.

* * *

Tout était silencieux, il n'y avait pour ainsi dire personne. Sauf le jeune homme que Tsuzuki cherchait. Il marcha à travers les rayons quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir son partenaire appuyé à une table, près de la fenêtre, parcourant des feuilles du regard. Ses lèvres remuaient silencieusement à chacun des mots qu'il lisait. Il semblait tellement concentré qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'apparition de Tsuzuki, qui, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, resta dans l'ombre d'un rayon, observant l'adolescent avec affection et tendresse. Un véritable ange, baigné dans la lumière d'un printemps perpétuel, son regard d'émeraude tellement sérieux. A cette simple vue, le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes sentit son cœur se serrer. Tant de sentiments pour son partenaire était à la fois intense et douloureux. 

Hisoka se releva brusquement, prenant une feuille à la main. Surpris, Tsuzuki ne le quitta pas du regard. Son partenaire prit son inspiration et… sous les yeux écarquillés de Tsuzuki, …se mit à chanter. Mais quelle voix… A ce simple son doux et mélodieux, le Shinigami oublia vite son abasourdissement. Jamais Hisoka n'avait chanté et s'était bien gardé d'en parler. Et là, en une plainte si belle et si forte, il chantait, bien qu'à voix assez basse, le morceau qu'il lisait. Il ne butait même pas sur les mots, avait un rythme lent, tendre, sa voix de velours semblant faire ressentir tout ce que ce chant inspirait. A ce chant, Tsuzuki sentit son cœur fondre, et il se laissa emporter par l'émotion venue lui tirailler le cœur. Hisoka, son ange aux yeux d'émeraude, sous la lumière du soleil, debout, au regard mélancolique, semblait être illuminé de l'intérieur. Tsuzuki, l'âme comme apaisée, reposa sa tête contre l'étagère et avec toute la passion qu'il lui portait, écoutait ce divin morceau s'élever dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Plus que cette voix n'avait d'importance… Et lorsque le chant cessa dans une modulation magnifique, Tsuzuki, en véritable auditeur, s'entendit applaudir, interloqué d'une telle beauté.

Ce bruit de mains fit sursauter violemment Hisoka qui fit volte-face. En voyant son partenaire le dévisager de cette manière, il se traita mentalement de tous les noms, n'ayant même réussi avec son empathie à sentir la présence de Tsuzuki et, deux traces rouges s'appliquèrent sur ses joues. Il baissa la tête, pratiquement mortifié de honte.

"Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce tu fais là, Tsuzuki?"

Son partenaire lui sourit en s'avançant.

"Te chercher. Savoir ce que tu faisais. Et la réponse est venue naturellement".

Hisoka continuait toujours à scruter le sol, préférant encore ça au regard plein d'affection de son partenaire.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû", souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres. "Vraiment…"

"Pourquoi? Tu as une voix magnifique. J'ignorais que tu savais chanter, en fait, personne ne le sait, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne sais pas chanter", répliqua Hisoka d'une voix tremblante." Je ne sais même pas lire une partition. Il s'avère que j'ai trouvé cette feuille où était inscrit ce chant. Comme je connais un peu l'air à force de l'entendre, je l'ai juste… C'est cette mission avec ce choriste, ça… ça m'a un peu rappeler quelques trucs…"

Il se mordit la lèvre, ses joues lui brûlant de plus en plus. Que dire à celui dont il était amoureux que c'était justement en chantant, dans le noir glacial, emprisonné il y a bien longtemps dans cette pièce pleine de tatamis, qu'il n'était pas devenu fou? Parler à voix haute, chantonner des comptines sans queue ni tête avait en fin de compte protéger sa santé mentale.

Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par le contact d'une main sur son visage, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers son partenaire. Ce dernier lui afficha un doux sourire.

"Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné. Et si tu veux, je m'excuse de t'avoir un peu espionner à ton insu pendant que tu chantais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le dirai à personne. Qui voudrait me croire de tout façon que ce garçon, vraie tête de mule, a une voix digne d'un ange?"

"C'est moi que tu traites de tête de mule?" Répliqua Hisoka, piqué au vif. "Mais qu'est-ce…"

Il fut réduit au silence par deux lèvres posées sur les siennes. Oubliant toute sa susceptibilité, il se blottit dans les bras de Tsuzuki, savourant ses lèvres où demeurait encore ce goût de tarte aux pommes. Cette étreinte ne fit qu'accentuer cette chaleur au fond du cœur de l'empathe qui remercia pour une fois ce don de ressentir les sentiments. Toute l'affection et l'amour de Tsuzuki perçait son esprit et son cœur de façon si douce, si apaisante que le jeune homme se demandait s'il ne devenait pas dépendant de cette impression délicieuse. Le souvenir de leur premier baiser, échangé sous la pluie glaciale lui revint en mémoire. Il avait eu si froid à ce moment-là mais les bras de son partenaire l'avaient réchauffé. Et cette soirée, buvant un bon chocolat chaud dans ce café accueillant, en face de celui qu'il dévorait des yeux. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien et ce dans une ambiance détendue.

Leur relation avait commencé depuis un mois et demi, sous le regard bienveillant d'un secrétaire et d'un scientifique. A part eux, personne n'était au courant de ce lien qui réunissait les deux Shinigami. Ils apprenaient, jour après jour, à se connaître un peu plus en détails. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, l'éternité leur ouvrait les bras. Tsuzuki était si patient et compréhensif avec Hisoka que ce dernier commençait, en premier temps pour faire plaisir à son petit ami, à voir un peu plus les autres. Ce premier pas, assez difficile à passer, avait été bénéfique. Cette transformation opérait lentement mais sûrement, permettant à l'empathe de se débarrasser de ses cauchemars.

Tsuzuki quitta ses lèvres avant de nouveau caresser son visage. A cette simple caresse, Hisoka retint un frisson. Il était particulièrement sensible à ces gestes d'affection. Mais le fait de se retrouver dans la bibliothèque lui revint en mémoire aussi tenta-t-il vainement de se séparer des bras de son partenaire.

"Arrêtes, on pourrait…"

Mais Tsuzuki le prit par la taille et avec douceur, posa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou d'Hisoka qui cette fois frissonna de plaisir et de bien-être. Il se sentait si bien dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait…

"Tu as toi-même demandé à ce que personne ne te dérange," chuchota la voix du Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes à son oreille." On est tranquille pour un bon moment maintenant."

"Hum, j'avais oublié…"

Le rire de Tsuzuki, collé contre son dos, lui procura une douce sensation.

"Moi, quand il s'agit de toi, je ne risque pas d'oublier."

Hisoka profita que le visage de Tsuzuki soit près du sien pour tourner la tête et capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Au début de leur relation, Hisoka s'était senti agressé par les baisers trop démonstratifs, trop pleins de sensations qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Mais, petit à petit, il avait commencé à apprécier ce goût au fond de sa bouche, jusqu'à ne plus s'en passer. Désormais, et ce geste parfois le surprenait de sa propre audace, il demandait de lui-même un baiser enflammé qui à chaque fois, faisait frémir tout son corps.

Tsuzuki, amusé de ce comportement, lui répondit dans un sourire. Quel étrange garçon… C'était à se demander comment il avait pu en tomber amoureux. Mais aujourd'hui, la réponse était bien évidente. Le Shinigami de presque un siècle pouvait énumérer toutes les choses qu'il aimait chez son partenaire et petit ami pas le moins du monde officiel: sa beauté angélique, ses yeux d'émeraude, si froid en apparence, mais brillant de cette lueur si belle que Tsuzuki était le seul à voir, son caractère, et dix milles autres petites perles qui formaient ce qu'était l'empathe.

La voix d'Hisoka sur ses lèvres le tira de sa contemplation. Il fallait qu'il arrête de le fixer comme ça.

"Dis, Tsuzuki…"

"Oui?"

"Tu as dit que j'avais une belle voix, même si je n'y crois pas."

"Et…?"

Hisoka cala sa tête contre le torse de son partenaire dans un soupir.

"Et alors… Tu crois que ce serait un avantage pour notre affaire?"

"Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr", répondit Tsuzuki d'une voix ponctuée par l'évidence. "Mais si on oubliait l'affaire pour un moment, hum? Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu chez moi, mon appartement est bien vide tout d'un coup."

Hisoka eut un faible sourire.

"Idiot", murmura-t-il. "Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot."

"Un idiot complètement fou d'un gamin qui n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit", répliqua gentiment Tsuzuki en passant sa main dans les cheveux châtain clair de l'adolescent.

Le soir où ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, Tsuzuki avait proposé à Hisoka de venir prendre un café chez lui, le temps de se réchauffer à cause de ses vêtements trempés. Et dans cet appartement grand, spacieux et accueillant, Hisoka s'était senti pratiquement en sécurité. Mais jamais Tsuzuki ne l'avait poussé à aller plus loin qu'il ne le désirait. De temps en temps, ils dormaient ensemble dans le même lit, l'un dans les bras l'autre, échangeant quelques baisers et caresses fugitives mais ça s'arrêtait là. Et Hisoka, tranquillisé par la patience de Tsuzuki à son égard, était allé de plus en plus souvent chez lui, n'allant pas à son propre studio situé non loin de l'Enma-Cho pendant des fois quatre soirs d'affilés.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, avec douceur. Puis, lentement, Hisoka se dégagea des bras de Tsuzuki bien qu'à contre-cœur. Il avait beau être amoureux, son sens du travail bien fait et vite réglé reprenait le dessus. Il se pencha vers les feuilles qu'il avait pris en même temps que le chant qu'il montra à Tsuzuki, déçu de voir son partenaire et petit ami se remettre aussi vite à la tâche.

"Tu as donc trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?"

"Hum, peut-être… J'ai découvert que l'âme de Samuel, d'après les archives, s'était réincarnée plus de deux cent fois. Et, en tant qu'éternel esprit, le nombre de réincarnations maximal est élevé à seulement cent fois. Cette âme a donc le double de réincarnations à son actif. Elle dépasse les critères administratifs réglementaires."

Tsuzuki regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son partenaire le dossier concernant cette âme. Quelque chose clochait.

"Tu as vu? "Fit-il en désignant du doigt la raison de la mort. "A chaque fois, dans toutes ses vies antérieures, cette âme est morte très jeune et dans des raisons mystérieuses. Suicide, mais la plupart du temps meurtre, mort suite à une agression… Eh bien, cet éternel esprit n'a pas été gâté par le destin."

"Je dois reconnaître… Peut-être que cette âme, a force de mourir de façon dramatique, à un âge très jeune, a fini par connaître le moment exact dans cette vie où elle allait disparaître. Et, pour ne pas mourir aussi tôt, elle a utilisé son pouvoir de force spirituelle pour brouiller la magie de la destinée de la Chambres aux Chandelles ainsi que le désir de vivre de sa vie actuelle. En brouillant la Chambre aux Chandelles pendant un temps assez indéterminé, il lui a été facile de faire croire qu'elle était morte tout en continuant de vivre. Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne remarque que un an plus tard que ce Samuel est toujours en vie."

"Remarquable illusion de sa part", approuva Tsuzuki. "Konoé avait raison sur ce coup-là. Si jamais cette âme ne gagne pas très vite le Juo-Cho, ça risque de mettre la pagaille. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il faut la chercher très vite."

"Tsuzuki! Hisoka! "Fit une voix familière s'approchant d'eux à vitesse folle.

Tsuzuki eut un flash. Si ça trouvait… Hisoka avait dû sentir la présence du scientifique à des kilomètres et c'était pour ça qu'il avait arrêté ses caresses et baisers. Connaissant l'empathie du Shinigami aux yeux d'émeraude, il en aurait été capable. Hisoka aperçut le regard songeur de son partenaire et eut un mince sourire.

"J'ai eu raison, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

« Ce gamin, j'vous jure… »

Watari apparut en fracas, suivi d'un hululement saccadé de la petite chouette le suivant partout. 003 ressemblait vraiment à son maître, pétillant d'énergie, une vraie pile électrique. Le scientifique aux cheveux blonds tenait dans les mains des feuilles plastifiées. Un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres.

"Ah vous voilà, je vous ai cherché partout!"

Hisoka, malgré le fait que son collègue ne l'était pas vu en plein moment intime, remit en place discrètement sa veste en jean sur ses épaules, le vêtement ayant glissé au moment où Tsuzuki l'avait pris par la taille. Mais Watari, ne se préoccupant de la vie privée de ses amis, désigna les feuilles.

"Pour la mission, j'ai fait votre C.V. Hisoka, j'ai cru comprendre que tu en avais assez d'être sous l'identité d'un élève. Voici donc ton job, tu seras l'assistant d'un professeur-médecin."

"Professeur-médecin?" Fit Hisoka, haussant un sourcil interrogatif. "J'ignorais que ça existait."

Il regarda sa feuille de C.V. d'un œil critique.

"Watari, tu as mis que j'ai dix-huit ans."

"Mais c'est bien normal, tu dois être majeur pour être assistant. Tsuzuki, te voici Professeur-médecin au sein du BostonCollege. Ils cherchaient justement quelqu'un pour Samuel, un homme professeur de chant et ayant aussi des notions importantes de médecine. Tu dois être le troisième qu'ils demandent depuis le début de l'année. Samuel les a tous fait fuir. Y en a même un d'après mes infos qui est maintenant dans une maison de repos."

Tsuzuki blêmit.

"C'est un vrai démon, ce garçon !"

"Et alors ? On est mort, je te rappelle", répliqua Hisoka d'une voix traînante. "Il risque pas de nous faire grand-chose. Mais pourquoi ce garçon a-t-il besoin d'un professeur particulier?"

Watari haussa les épaules, faisant tomber sa chouette qui s'était posée sur lui.

"Aucune idée. Mais le tout est que vous alliez là-bas dans une heure. On essaiera de vous joindre à l'internat le soir de votre arrivée."

"Euh… Watari…", commença Tsuzuki, fixant son C.V comme s'il s'agissait d'une tarentule.

"Oui, Tsuzuki? Un problème?"

Le scientifique reçut la feuille en pleine face, tenue par la main rageuse de son ami.

"Pourquoi j'ai trente-cinq ans! Je suis pas assez vieux pour ce poste?"

« Oups, j'avais oublié… Tsuzuki n'aime pas qu'on le vieillisse autant… »

"Mais… dis-toi que tu t'en fiches…", fit Watari en tentant de fuir le regard noir de Tsuzuki. "Plus que tu as plus de trente-cinq ans."

"Tu en as même le double", renchérit Hisoka, riant intérieurement du rictus qui tordait les lèvres de son partenaire.

Le ciel aurait pu tomber sur Meifu que Tsuzuki n'aurait même pas changé de regard, à la fois déprimé et furieux.

"Deux contre moi…, c'est la triche…," gémit-il comme un gamin.

Hisoka esquissa un mince sourire avant de se tourner vers la feuille concernant l'âme de Samuel Kinoshita. Un éternel esprit… Une âme qui au fil des siècles ne désirait plus mourir… Pourquoi ce désir de vivre sur cette terre où il n'existait que la souffrance pour elle, la douleur de ne plus avoir sa voix… Le cou brisé, à jamais seul, cet esprit continuait d'exister, donner un sens à sa vie d'aujourd'hui…

« Kinoshita… qu'est-ce qui te retiens ici? »

_**A suivre…**_


	3. L'Ange aux ailes brisées

_**Sing and Die**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Bonjour à tout le monde! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de « Sing and Die » (je sais que vous savez lire mais j'aime bien le dire, sorry). On voit donc Samuel, le beau Samuel Kinoshita (j'avais hâte de le présenter, si, si, j'adore mes persos originaux dans Yami no Matsuei, par exemple Kagura, vous l'avez bien aimé et cela me fait très plaisir). Désolée encore s'il n'apparaît pas dans cette histoire mais je crois que toutes mes fics parlant de Yami no Matsuei se suivront, même s'il n'y pas vraiment de liens ( à part les couples, je pense). Donc, il se pourrait donc qu'il y ait des histoires tranquilles mais qui peuvent être lues à part, même si ça fait partie de la saga (ça va, pas de mal de tête ?). En réponse pour Ten-shi, euh… Je crois pas que je pourrai faire des lemons (je ne suis pas encore assez douée et puis ça me tente pas pour le moment, sorry). Je tenterai de faire des lime et encore très soft… Bon, ben je vais aussi vous décevoir en vous disant que… ben il se passe pratiquement rien dans ce chapitre (j'ai l'impression que ça va être comme ça pendant toute l'histoire…) Je vous laisse lire la suite et sur ce,_

_Blood Kiss,_

_Tsubaki Himé_

_**Chapitre II **_

_**L'Ange aux ailes brisées**_

BostonCollege, Fukuoka, Kyushu, secteur 2.

L'air était frais, chargé d'empreintes marines. La brise faisait mouvoir les grands arbres du parc, nobles et vigoureux, se tenant droits dans les diverses allées de pierres et de sable. Et, juste-derrière cet endroit couverte de verdures et de statues, se tenait une immense bâtisse de pierre, qui avait l'allure digne de la foi des gens s'y trouvant. Les vitraux de la Tour Centrale, faite de rouge et de bleue, formaient à la lumière du soleil des éclats multicolores par des fugitives lueurs. Réunis tout autour de cette église magnifique, on pouvait trouver d'autres bâtiments de même noblesse, construits il y avait quelques siècles de cela faits de pierre sombre. On avait presque l'impression de retourner dans le passé, même les élèves, habillés d'un uniforme fait d'un blazer noir, d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate et d'un pantalon sombre, semblaient retourner à cette ancienne époque. Il n'y avait comme produit d'aujourd'hui les gadgets que les garçons cachaient lorsque les bonnes sœurs et les prêtres faisaient leur ronde pendant les pauses, dans la cour au sol de dalles grises: téléphone portable, jeux vidéos, appareils photos pour les plus hardis. Et, derrière les immenses grilles noires où se tenaient sur des colonnes de pierres deux griffons à l'air menaçant, deux hommes fixaient les élèves d'un œil observateur.

L'un n'avait apparemment que seize ans mais son regard vert émeraude encadré par une paire de lunettes fine et métallique, aux verres rectangulaires, était froid et très mature. Il portait un costume très sobre mais très digne à la fois, bleu marine qui mettait ses cheveux châtain clair et son maintien en valeur. D'un geste très élégant, il resserra la cravate noire, tenant de son autre main une masse assez importante de livres.

L'autre avait vingt-six ans, habillé d'un costume noir élégant, mettant en valeur ses cheveux d'améthystes et ses cheveux brun foncé. Il tenait en main une mallette assez grande. On aurait pu croire à un représentant de commerce mais non, il était en fait le remplaçant d'un professeur dans cet internat catholique. Quant au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, il s'agissait de son assistant.

"On y va? "Fit-il au jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude.

"Hum, allons-y."

Et lorsque les grilles grincèrent dans un bruit infernal, les deux hommes entrèrent dans ce lieu où dans très peu de temps, une âme allait disparaître.

* * *

"Aah… Mr Tsuzuki, je suis content de vous voir arriver aussi vite…" 

"Merci, Mr Kusiguna."

Mr Kusiguna était un homme d'environ un peu moins de soixante ans mais qui avait dans les yeux cette étincelle de jeunesse éternelle. Petit de taille et courbé par le poids des années, il avait malgré cela gardé en lui une sorte de force intérieure qui imposait le respect. Et par cela, l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes ressentit ce sentiment dès que la main calleuse du directeur de l'internat serra la sienne.

Kusiguna émit un petit rire chevrotant.

"Voilà ce qui m'a plu dans votre C.V, Mr Tsuzuki: la ponctualité".

« Heu… comment lui dire qu'un certain secrétaire s'est arrangé de nous éjecter du Service à coup de balais? », songe Tsuzuki, médusé.

Le directeur lança un œil attentif au jeune homme accompagnant le professeur, resté en retrait.

"Qui est donc ce jeune homme, Mr Tsuzuki?"

"Ah, il s'agit de mon assistant. Il compte bientôt faire une formation. Je l'ai choisi pour prendre ma place lorsque je cesserai ce travail."

La bouche plissée par les rides de Kusiguna eut une petite moue suspicieuse.

"Il est quand même très jeune pour un assistant."

L'assistant s'inclina respectueusement, le regard impassible.

"J'ai dix-huit ans, Mr le Directeur. Mr Tsuzuki a eu l'amabilité de me prendre comme assistant il n'y pas très longtemps. Comme vous avez pu le voir sur mon C.V, j'ai des notions de médecine et de chant très respectables."

"En effet, en effet", répliqua Kusiguna d'une voix évasive en parcourant les lignes de la feuilles qu'il tenait en main. "Vous vous nommez donc Hisoka Kurosaki, est-ce bien cela?"

"Tout à fait," approuva poliment Hisoka, remettant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

Le visage de Kusiguna s'éclaircit.

Bien, bien, je vois que vos compétences ne sont plus à démontrer. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous conduirai à votre « patient ». Au fait, Mr Tsuzuki, puisque vous avez à ce que j'ai lu une ancienne carrière de chanteur à l'opéra, pourriez-vous donner des cours à la chorale?"

« Oups! »

Tsuzuki leva nerveusement les yeux au ciel, tentant de trouver une excuse.

"Je… hahaha… Je ressors d'une laryngite aggravée et mes cordes vocales sont encore assez fragilisées pour que je puisse de nouveau chanter. Par contre, mon assistant ( en entendant qu'on l'appelait, Hisoka fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés ) est un excellent chanteur. Il pourrait peut-être me remplacer le temps que je puisse être totalement rétabli."

Tsuzuki tenta de fuir le regard noir de son partenaire qui, furieux, se retint de lui faire avaler les satanées lunettes qu'il était obligé de porter. Cet idiot de Shinigami pouvait ne serait-ce qu'une fois de sa vie à ne pas se reposer sur les « talents » de son petit ami pas le moins du monde officiel?

"Je suis persuadé que vous aurez un très grand succès auprès de la chorale", approuva Kusiguna, ne s'apercevant pas de la tension meurtrière qui était née entre les deux hommes. "Bon, suivez-moi."

Les couloirs étaient silencieux, montrant à l'évidence que la plupart des élèves étaient en cours. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le sol glacé, tandis que la lumière du soleil descendait en cascades aveuglantes grâce aux larges fenêtres situées vers le haut des murs. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Tsuzuki se risqua à poser cette question qui le tourmentait.

"Mr Kusiguna, il se trouve que… en tant que médecin, je suis parfaitement au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Samuel. Mais…"

Les épaules de Kusiguna, marchant tranquillement devant lui, tressautèrent dans un petit rire.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je tente de le refaire chanter, c'est cela? Eh bien… Vous n'avez jamais entendu Samuel chanter, Mr Tsuzuki. C'est une voix unique qui par de nombreuses fois a honoré notre internat. Magnifique, je ne peux dire que cela. Samuel était la fierté de l'établissement et de la chorale. Lors des représentations, des centaines de personnes, arrivant de tout Kyushu, venaient l'entendre chanter avec les autres choristes. Et tout le monde savait que Samuel allait faire une très grande carrière. Il aimait ça, de chanter. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et puis…."

Les épaules de Kusiguna se voûtèrent et sa voix déjà faible se transforma en un pénible murmure.

"Il y a eu cette agression. Samuel, d'après certains de ces camarades, avait quitté la classe en pleine pause et n'était pas revenu. Ce n'est que le lendemain que, après des recherches minutieuses, on l'a retrouvé enfermé dans le cagibi. On l'avait forcé à boire de l'acide et ce dans le seul but de détruire ses cordes vocales. Je suis persuadé qu'il a vu ses agresseurs, qu'il les connaît personnellement mais il refuse de nous les dévoiler. Depuis son opération, il y a un an, il est devenu très renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne va pratiquement jamais en cours et là, je ne peux rien faire. Cet enfant est tellement gentil mais si triste… Je sais, cela pourrait être pris pour du favoritisme mais je sais qu'il pourra de nouveau chanter. Il y a bientôt une représentation devant un très grand jury. Ils prennent les meilleurs choristes et les inscrivent dans les plus prestigieuses écoles de musique. Samuel rêve d'aller à une de ces écoles et je ferai tout pour qu'il participe."

Hisoka, resté silencieux, releva la tête. Cet homme, bien que gentil, ne comprenait pas les sentiments de son élève. Samuel avait essayé depuis son agression à se dire qu'il ne pourrait plus chanter, dans le but de pouvoir vivre sans devenir fou. Mais qu'on s'acharne sur lui de cette manière, à lui refaire reprendre le chant… On aurait dit une torture.

La main de Tsuzuki effleura la sienne. L'empathe lui lança un regard et vit dans les yeux de son partenaire de l'inquiétude. Mais à ce regard, Hisoka répondit par un très mince sourire. Son partenaire ne devait pas avoir à s'inquiéter.

"Nous voilà arrivés", fit Kusiguna, coupant court leur manège. "Il s'agit d'une salle où certains choristes allaient chanter en attendant la représentation, seuls, pour se débarrasser de leur stress. J'ai demandé à Samuel de m'attendre ici, le temps que j'aille vous chercher."

Il ouvrit la porte en chêne vernie, laissant les deux hommes entrer avant qu'il ne la referme. La pièce était très belle, aux grandes baies vitrées laissant voir l'étendue du parc. Assis très droit à un bureau, un jeune homme leur jeta un petit regard de profil. Sa peau, très pâle, semblait briller de l'intérieur grâce au soleil printanier; ses cheveux étaient blonds comme de l'or, tombant en élégantes mèches sur son œil d'un bleu océan très profond. Il y avait un très grande finesse dans les traits de son visage ou de ce que Tsuzuki pouvait voir de son profil; une bouche effilée, un menton volontaire, des pommettes saillantes… Hisoka nota tout de même un étrange détail: il ne portait pas comme les autres élèves une chemise avec une cravate mais bien une veste à col Mao, lui couvrant presque entièrement le cou. A ses pieds était posée une cage en argent où demeurait un oiseau, immobile, fixant de son regard vif les visiteurs.

"Kinoshita, voici ton nouveau professeur de chant, Mr Tsuzuki. Il a aussi des notions de médecine très respectables. Et voici son assistant, Mr Kurosaki."

Samuel eut un léger sourire dédaigneux. Dans un soupir, il se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivés et ce que virent les Shinigami les troublèrent quelque peu. L'œil gauche du jeune homme, contrairement à celui de droite qui était d'un bleu captivant, était semblable à une ambrée dorée, la couleur de la sève d'un arbre. Saphir et Ambre, deux couleurs pour le même regard. Cela donnait encore plus une douce impression de mystérieux chez ce garçon.

"Mr Kusiguna, je vous ai déjà dit que c'était inutile, je ne pourrai plus chanter. Même si vous nourrissez de l'ambition pour mon avenir, je ne pourrai plus « jamais » chanter."

Le directeur eut un sourire nerveux.

"Je sais bien… que tu mens, Kinoshita. Mais il te faut encore le temps pour le comprendre."

Il se tourna vers les deux hommes qui étaient restés debout.

"Bien, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. Sur ce, je retourne à mes occupations."

Lorsque la porte se referma après le départ du directeur, Samuel relâcha un peu les épaules, soupirant de fatigue. Sans se préoccuper des deux hommes, il se pencha vers la cage qu'il avait laissé à ses pieds, ouvrit la petite trappe et fit entrer son doigt à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, l'oiseau y grimpa, sans battement d'ailes, sans émettre un petit cri. Samuel sentit le regard d'Hisoka sur lui car il désigna l'oiseau immobile sur son index.

"C'est un rossignol. Je l'ai recueilli le lendemain de mon opération. Il était sur le bord de ma fenêtre qu'on m'avait ouvert. Il est venu sur mon lit et ne m'a plus quitté."

Il caressa le ventre soyeux de l'oiseau qui le contemplait de son regard vif.

"Ses ailes ont été cassées et quelqu'un a tenté de l'étouffer. Il ne peut plus ni voler ni chanter. Sans doute de sales gamins qui voulaient s'amuser à ses dépens. C'est à se demander comment il a fait pour grimper jusqu'à ma chambre."

L'oiseau grimpa le long de son bras en sautillant et se posa tranquillement sur son épaule, comme s'agissait d'un perchoir. Samuel, de son côté, scruta de ses yeux vairons Tsuzuki et Hisoka.

"Vous comptez prendre racine en restant debout? "Railla-t-il sans vraiment trop de méchanceté." Je n'ai pas mis de pièges ici, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi."

« Tu parles », songea Tsuzuki en repensant aux paroles de Watari lui rappelant que ce gamin avait même envoyé l'un de ses professeurs en maison de repos.

Toutefois, les deux Shinigami s'assirent devant le jeune homme qui les fixait toujours de ce regard mi-moqueur, mi-amusé. Tsuzuki décida de jouer son rôle de professeur dès le début, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

"Je voudrais savoir, Kinoshita, où en étais-tu avec tes précédents professeurs? Je ne veux être en retard sur…"

"Cessez donc de biaiser avec moi", l'interrompit Samuel d'une voix grondante. "Je commence à en avoir assez de tous ces petits profs comme vous, qui ne pensent même pas à ce que JE veux mais plutôt ce que le directeur a en tête. Vous vous en fichez de moi, vous n'avez que la paie en tête. Fichez-moi la paix, je ne vous ferai rien et comme ça, c'est réglé."

Tsuzuki ne répondit rien, le considérant d'un air grave. Hisoka remit ses fichues lunettes sur son nez, elles ne tenaient vraiment pas en place.

"Samuel, que veux-tu, en fin de compte?" Demanda l'empathe, ses yeux fixant le regard vairon de celui qui portait en lui un éternel esprit. "Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, ni des types qui ne feront rien d'autre que d'exécuter ce que veut Kusiguna. Nous savons ce qui s'est passé, lors de ton agression. Mais si tu ne veux pas dire ce que tu souhaites obtenir, comment veux-tu que nous t'aidions?"

« Hisoka… »

Le visage de Samuel se figea dans une colère sourde. Ses yeux fulminant de rage ne quittèrent pas les deux Shinigami.

"Si vous saviez que je veux…, vous ne pourriez pas l'obtenir…", souffla-t-il. "Jamais vous ne pourrez comprendre ce que je ressens, vous qui sont payés des sommes astronomiques pour que je me remette à chanter! Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que vous connaissez de moi, de ma douleur? Je n'ai pas envie un seul instant de vous parler, d'essayer vos stupides méthodes pour…"

Il se tut, son regard magnifique et mystérieux baissé vers la table où ses poings s'étaient serrés. Une telle candeur émanait de lui mais cette rage qui le consumait était si pénible à regarder.

"Pff… Je me demande pourquoi je parle avec vous, vous pouvez pas comprendre…"

"Peut-être", soupira Tsuzuki. "Mais n'oublie ce qu'a dit mon assistant: nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. Nous voulons t'aider, comprendre ce que tu veux réellement. On va en rester là pour aujourd'hui, mais dès demain, je veux que nous nous retrouvions ici, à la même heure. Est-ce bien clair?"

Le jeune métis considéra l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes avec froideur. Puis, sans se soucier d'Hisoka, il fit volte-face en emportant la cage de son oiseau qui n'avait pas bougé de son épaule. Sur le seuil de la porte entrouverte, sa voix, tremblante d'amertume, se fit entendre par les deux Shinigami.

"Ceux qui m'ont fait ça… ont dit eux aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas mes ennemis… Alors maintenant, en qui puis-je croire?"

Et sur ces mots douloureux, le garçon sortit, laissant deux êtres immortels songeurs et graves.

* * *

"Je pense qu'on devrait le ramener par la force. " 

Surpris, Tsuzuki reposa la théière qu'il tenait en main. Après cette courte entrevue avec Samuel, ils avaient demandé à ce qu'on leur montre leurs chambres. L'un des étages d'un bâtiment, au fil des ans, s'était vu abandonné peu à peu par des élèves partis dans de grandes écoles. Désormais, les deux Shinigami avaient pu avoir deux chambres coupées par une petite pièce aménagée par les soins du directeur en un salon où ils pouvaient se retrouver pour parler de l'affaire. Il avaient rangé leur matériel et Tsuzuki était en train de préparer du thé quand l'empathe, lisant machinalement un livre, avait dit cette phrase, les yeux rivés sur les lignes.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?" Demanda Tsuzuki en ajoutant un sucre à la tasse de son partenaire.

"… Les sentiments de Samuel… Je n'ai pas tout ressenti, je m'étais protégé en arrivant à cause du monde qu'il y avait, mais il y avait beaucoup de ressentiment, de colère, de tristesse en lui. Il vaudrait mieux le ramener par la force ou bien ses émotions trop néfastes pourront chambouler bon nombre de choses, je le sens."

Tsuzuki eut un bref soupir, donnant la tasse à l'empathe qui l'accepta d'un signe de tête. Machinalement, il fit tourner sa cuillère en argent dans le liquide fumant et parfumé, créant un tourbillon élégant dont la couleur, malgré elle, faisait penser à l'œil gauche de l'ancien choriste. Le Shinigami s'assit dans un fauteuil en face d'Hisoka, songeur.

"Tu as peut-être raison", approuva-t-il. "Toutefois, je pense qu'il existe une façon pour qu'il meure de lui-même, en paix."

"En faisant arrêter ses agresseurs? Je ne crois pas que cela puisse marcher."

Tsuzuki secoua négativement la tête.

"Non, non, pas de cette manière-là. Bien que je ne possède pas l'empathie, comme toi, j'ai bien compris qu'il regrettait plus que tout ne plus pouvoir chanter. Si on pouvait, ne serait-ce que l'aider à retrouver le chemin de la guérison, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait le ramener à Meifu après."

Hisoka souffla sur sa tasse, se retenant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

"Tu es vraiment trop gentil avec les autres. Enfin bon ce n'est qu'un conseil que je donne. On a pas beaucoup de temps, et si tu continue à jouer ton bon samaritain avec tout le monde, on est pas près d'en finir."

"Je dois le prendre comment?" Fit Tsuzuki dans un sourire.

Hisoka se leva en reposant sa tasse de thé presque pleine sur le plateau. Puis, avec ce mince sourire qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions, il se pencha vers Tsuzuki toujours assis, ses bras tendus sur le dossier du fauteuil, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Le Shinigami de presque un siècle voyait bien que depuis maintenant quelques temps, Hisoka cherchait de lui-même le contact physique, comme pour se débarrasser de cette horrible peur d'être englué dans ses cauchemars et son pouvoir d'empathie. Tsuzuki posa une main sur la joue de son partenaire dans une caresse. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour un doux baiser plein d'affection. Hisoka plaça ses genoux entre les jambes de son partenaire pour mieux s'installer de tout son poids sur lui. Il se laissait envahir par les sentiments amoureux de Tsuzuki lorsque…

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

« Fichu téléphone », pensa Hisoka en se resserrant au cou de son partenaire., profitant de sa chaleur.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Faut vraiment décrocher?" Marmonna l'empathe sur les lèvres de Tsuzuki, presque boudeur.

"Hum, je crois… Le patron avait dit qu'il appellerait lorsqu'on serait arrivé…"

Hisoka se boudina dans les bras de son partenaire.

"Pas envie", ronchonna-t-il.

Tsuzuki eut un petit rire.

"Où est donc passé le Shinigami le plus sérieux que je connais?"

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Bon gré mal gré (surtout mal gré), Hisoka se dégagea de l'étreinte affectueuse du Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes qui alla décrocher. L'empathe se glissa dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Tsuzuki, reprenant en main sa tasse de thé.

"Allô, ici Tsuzuki à l'appareil…"

"C'est Konoé. Alors, vous êtes bien arrivés? Est-ce que vous avez rencontré l'âme en question?"

"Oui, Samuel Kinoshita. Nous l'avons croisé cette après-midi à notre arrivée. Patron, il me faudrait des renseignements un peu plus précis sur cet être humain. Quelque chose me dit que cette envie de rester sur Terre est un peu plus complexe que cela."

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec les Gushoshin", fit la voix bourrue de Konoé à l'autre bout du fil. "Il doit rester quelque chose dans les archives. A part ça, quand allez-vous le ramener?"

"Je l'ignore", répondit Tsuzuki plus sèchement qu'il aurait voulu. "Mais nous essaierons de le faire le plus rapidement possible."

"Bien, je vous contacterai une autre fois."

"Compris, patron."

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il ne put ignorer le regard réprobateur d'Hisoka.

"Tu n'as pas l'air très content de ramener cette âme", fit-il remarquer.

Tsuzuki eut un pauvre sourire puis il lui tourna le dos, observant d'un regard mélancolique le soleil qui se couchait par sa fenêtre. Un magnifique éclat de sang qui ne faisait rappeler au Shinigami sa véritable nature. Son reflet apparut à l'empathe, visage tourmenté par ses démons intérieurs. L'adolescent sentit son cœur se serrer à cette image.

"Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je fais ce job…", murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même, d'une voix acide qu'Hisoka n'aimait pas du tout." Je n'ai jamais supporté le fait de ramener des âmes de ce genre. La plupart n'avaient des fois que deux jours en trop sur leur vie et même si ça me faisait mal, je me disais que c'était mon travail, que ces âmes n'étaient pas en trop grand décalage avec la date véritable de leur mort…. Mais celles qui existaient plus longtemps, comme un mois, deux mois, ça me dégoûtait. Car ces personnes, heureuses et insouciantes, pensant avoir échapper à leur pire cauchemar, n'en étaient que plus horrifiés en voyant qu'elles s'étaient trompées. Shinigami, assassin… ça revient au même… Mais je veux donner une chance à Samuel, je le veux sincèrement. Lui, bien qu'il soit vivant après la date officiel de son trépas, a vécu cette période dans la tristesse. Je veux lui faire retrouver le sourire, juste avant de le ramener…C'est tout… ce que je désire…"

"Je sais, je le sais depuis toujours…"

Deux bras minces l'enserrèrent par la taille, un corps se serra contre son dos, tremblant.

"Hi…"

"Idiot… Quel idiot tu fais… Je sais parfaitement que c'est tout ce que tu veux…"

Tsuzuki se retourna pour voir le regard de son ange, son cher Hisoka briller de cette lueur qu'il n'aimait pas voir. Il tenta de chasser cet éclat par une caresse sur son visage pâle, lui faire comprendre que même si à cet instant le cœur du Shinigami de presque un siècle était rongé par ce désastreux passé, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. L'empathe, encouragé par cette caresse, se blottit dans ses bras, son cœur contre le sien, sa peau contre la sienne, et respirer cette odeur qu'il adorait. Tsuzuki l'entoura de ses bras avec douceur, l'embrassant dans ses cheveux châtain clair. Rester comme ça, dans les bras de l'être aimé était tellement réconfortant que l'adolescent se sentit dérivé dans la somnolence et le bien-être intérieur, porté par toutes les sensations que son partenaire éprouvait à son contact. Il ne pouvait cependant pas oublier ce tumulte au fond de lui, ces sentiments plus enfouis mais plus sombres qui le faisaient frissonner. Si seulement Tsuzuki pouvait oublier ce passé noir… Mais comment oublier une chose pareille? A cette simple pensée, le corps de l'empathe éprouva un petit frisson, se rappelant de sa propre tragédie, allongé à jamais sous ce cerisier en fleurs qui avait goûté à son sang. A cause de cet homme…

A force de se laisser aller, Hisoka laissa ouvertes les portes de son cœur à Tsuzuki qui, envahi par une désagréable sensation d'angoisse, se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'à force d'être bercé dans ses bras, l'empathe s'était endormi en oubliant de refaire les barrières autour de son cœur qui le protégeraient de tous les sentiments autour de lui à part ceux de son petit ami. Mais alors, cette peur inexplicable qui nouait les entrailles de Tsuzuki… était-ce celle d'Hisoka? Se rendant compte que son ange s'était renfermé dans cet affreux souvenir concernant cet homme aux yeux d'argentés, le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes prit délicatement le corps endormi dans ses bras pour le transporter dans la chambre prévue à cet effet. Il recouvrit le jeune homme des draps propres et frais, lui retirant au passage quelques mèches châtain clair qui lui étaient tombées devant ses paupières closes.

Assis près de lui, Tsuzuki contempla le visage paisible de celui qu'il aimait. Un visage qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer sur un autre, au regard mi-bleu, mi-ambré.

« _Ceux qui m'ont fait ça… ont dit eux aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas mes ennemis… Alors maintenant, en qui puis-je croire?_ »

« Samuel… »

* * *

Les cloches sonnèrent, marquant d'un temps sonore, profond et régulier le début des cours de la matinée. Les élèves de la troisième classe, dans un brouhaha incessant, entrèrent en classe de chimie par groupes, bavardant et discutant gaiement. Certains n'avaient plus que le nom du nouveau professeur, un dénommé Tsuzuki dont le visage aux traits réguliers avait charmé bon nombre de garçons. Quant à l'assistant, inutile de ne pas le rappeler. Il y avait dans ce regard surmonté de lunettes ce petit côté froid et distant qui ne donnait qu'une envie: l'aborder même au risque de se faire remballer. Et justement, le jeune homme était là, dans le couloir, scrutant par la fenêtre un autre garçon assis près de la baie donnée sur le parc, son regard vairon rêveur et mélancolique. Il se dégageait une telle brillance de ce garçon que cela mal à regarder. Un ange aux ailes arrachées, c'était tellement triste… Et Hisoka, malgré ses barrières psychiques, ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se tirailler. 

"Eh, salut, t'es qui?"

Surpris d'être ni plus ni moins pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage, l'empathe sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour voir un jeune homme à la carrure solide lui sourire avec chaleur. Il devait avoir un peu plus de dix-huit ans, ses cheveux noirs prenant un bel éclat bleuté à la lumière. Ses yeux pétillèrent de curiosité.

"Ben alors, tu rentres pas ne cours?"

"Euh, non, je ne suis pas un élève", répondit Hisoka d'une voix à sa grande surprise gênée. "Je suis en fait…"

"L'assistant du nouveau prof", compléta le garçon sur un ton entendu. "T'as l'air un peu jeune quand même, non?"

Hisoka était fatigué de répéter qu'il avait dix-huit ans même si ce n'était qu'un faux chiffre. Et dire que son corps d'adolescent ne grandirait jamais…

"Je fais moins que mon âge", avoua-t-il dans une pointe d'exaspération.

"Bah, t'en fais pas va", le tranquillisa son interlocuteur. "Moi, j'ai redoublé plusieurs fois dont je peux comprendre ce que ça fait d'être dévisagé d'une drôle de manière. Mais comme mon père a été un prestigieux élève de cet établissement, on me laisse faire ce que je veux. Un bon fils à papa comme de nombreux gars d'ici."

"Hum… Est-ce que tu connais bien Samuel Kinoshita?"

"Samuel?" Répéta le gars dans un froncement de sourcil. "Oui, enfin de vue. C'était un garçon très apprécié avant son agression. Il était très ouvert, très joyeux. Et surtout une voix magnifique. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ma mère a pleuré en venant l'écouter lors des représentations de la chorale. Mais maintenant, c'est un vrai mur…"

"J'avais remarqué", fit Hisoka en pendant aux dernières paroles du garçon, pleines de douleur et de ressentiment.

"Eh, bougez!" Déclara une voix grondante derrière eux.

Les deux garçons firent volte-face et aperçurent un groupe de garçons, tous les toisant avec dédain. Ils portaient pratiquement tous une montre en or ainsi que des chaînes apparemment très chères. Celui qui avait parlé devait être le chef car sa stature imposait tout de suite le respect. Il n'était pas très large d'épaules mais son regard sombre flamboyait de cette lueur de supériorité qui le déclarait plus haut que les autres; ses cheveux châtain foncé étaient un peu trop longs concernant la longueur réglementaire, lui donnant une allure marginale qui s'assumait. Son visage était bien sculpté, il donnait envie qu'on le regarde de plus près.

Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus.

"Vous vous bougez du passage ou bien je vous le fais comprendre?"

Sans un mot, Hisoka se décala légèrement, le laissant passer avec sa bande.

« Quel sale type… », songea-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

"C'est qui? "Souffla-t-il au garçon resté près de lui.

"C'est Mitsuru Takatsuki, le fils du célèbre P.D.G Fuji Takatsuki. Son comportement de rebelle n'est pas très accepté au sein de l'établissement mais comme son père fait de nombreux dons pour les causes caritatives de l'église, on ferme les yeux sur les faits qui se produisent à cause de lui. Mais bon, il a de bons résultats scolaires et il fait partie de la chorale. Il se donne un genre, quoi. Autrefois, celui qui menait la bande s'appelait Takeshi Shiroku. C'était le meilleur ami de Takatsuki jusqu'à ce que Shiroku se suicide il y a un an."

Hisoka ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Un suicide?"

"Oui, des gars ont dit qu'il avait l'air très déprimé les derniers jours avant sa mort. Quand on lui demandait la raison, il disait qu'il fallait qu'il parte mais rien de plus. On a découvert son corps dans l'église le jour de la messe. Il s'était ouvert les veines. Je crois que Takatsuki est encore perturbé par sa mort."

"Hum…"

L'empathe, satisfait de ses réponses, reporta son attention sur la classe. Et il nota un changement d'atmosphère. A la vue de Samuel, le visage de Takatsuki s'était crispé, affichant un regard qu'Hisoka ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons, de son côté, était toujours assis à sa place mais il ne quittait plus l'élève entouré de sa bande du regard. On ressentait une ambiance lourde, tendue. Les deux garçons se toisèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité jusqu'à ce que Takatsuki passe sans un mot devant Samuel, entraînant ses amis dans le fond de la classe. Le métis baissa la tête vers ses mains posées sur la table. Et, sous les yeux de l'empathe, il les serra si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau au point de faire couler du sang. Le liquide rouge perla le bois de la table en trois gouttes significatives.

Le Shinigami contempla le jeune homme, le visage grave. Ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant dépassait ce qu'il avait connu. Un tel mélange de sentiments était rarissime et là, cette scène…

« Samuel… Il faudra que tu m'expliques… Ce cœur cisaillé par une telle peine, laisse-moi le lire… »

Ange aux ailes arrachées et au cou brisé, transportant dans ses yeux mi-bleus mi-ambrés toute la mélancolie du monde… Ce qui s'était passé ressemblait à une tragédie grecque mais pourtant, tous ces sentiments enfouis au plus profond d'eux était finalement une douloureuse réalité qu'ils se devaient d'accepter…

_**A suivre…**_

_Petit détail qui ne regarde moi: ça vous dit Hisoka avec des lunettes? Moi, je l'ai imaginé comme ça et je trouve que ça lui donnerait encore plus de charme (quoique ce garçon a du charmeà en revendre, hum, hum...). J'avais pensé à en mettre qu'à Tsuzuki mais bon, j'avais envie de changer un peu (personne ne lit? Ah bon, tant pis...)_


	4. Since my love was forbidden

_**Sing and Die**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Bonjour à tous! Ici Tsubaki Himé qui est contente de voir sa fic se finir bientôt. « Hein ? Déjà ? » vous vous dites, non ? Eh bien oui, cette fic est plus courte que « Poupée de sang » car il y a moins d'actions, plus de sentiments etc… Pour répondre à Alo-Chan : oui, j'ai lu Alice 19th mais juste les deux premiers tomes. Je n'étais pas au courant pour ce choriste (qui s'appelle Samuel en plus, le surnaturel serait-il à nos portes ?). Donc, pur hasard que cette ressemblance (croyez-moi si vous voulez). Au passage, je remercie pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Vous aimez cette fic et j'en suis très heureuse… Bon, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre où j'explique un bon nombre de choses. J'espère qu'il vous plaira…_

_Blood Kiss,_

_Tsubaki Himé_

_**Chapitre III **_

_**Since my love was forbidden...**_

"Bien le bonjour à vous tous!"

"Bonjour, Monsieur", répondirent trente garçons sérieux de la troisième classe, ne quittant pas des yeux leur nouveau professeur de chant.

Un si bel homme, ayant l'air si jeune, comment pouvait-il avoir trente-cinq ans? Fantaisie de la nature qui lui allait parfaitement, marchant sur l'estrade comme s'il faisait ça depuis sa naissance. Son regard d'améthystes bienveillant se posa tour à tour sur chacun des élèves, avec un petit sourire jovial tout à fait charmant. De son côté, son assistant, élégant jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude cernés par une paire fine de lunettes, se montrait plutôt froid, presque distant avec le reste des garçons qui en fait avaient pratiquement tous son âge.

« Pff… Je commence à être fatigué… », songea-t-il avec une pointe d'énervement.

Le fait de contrôler ses barrières psychiques n'était pas une chose de tout repos, son esprit devait continuellement en renouveler les hauteurs suffisantes pour ne pas se retrouver trop submergé par les émotions de ces humains ici présents. Heureusement, son partenaire l'aidait en avalant une partie de ces sentiments, les faisant passer au-delà de ce bouclier intérieur que l'empathe formait. Cette petite attention, au simple souvenir, lui remonta un peu le moral et ce fut d'un regard très dur qu'il salua l'assemblée d'élèves assis à leur place. Un bref coup d'œil au jeune homme blond toujours assis près de la fenêtre à chaque cours lui affirma que ce dernier n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par le cours. Son œil bleu affichait de l'ennui et son œil ambré de l'exaspération. Deux couleurs marquant bien ce qu'il pensait de ce qu'il se passait.

"Comme vous devez le savoir par votre professeur principal, je me nomme Asato Tsuzuki. Je serai votre professeur pour un temps indéterminé, et comme je viens juste d'arriver, je ne sais pas où vous vous êtes arrêtés dans le programme."

Les élèves répondirent sur un ton très las que leur ancien professeur était très souvent malade, qu'elle ne donnait pratiquement pas de chant et faisait recopier des lignes et des lignes sur des compositeurs méconnus du grand public. Tsuzuki dut reconnaître effectivement qu'il y avait mieux en matière d'enseignement pour divertir les jeunes. Il fallait dire qu'un modèle était près de lui, tout trouvé.

"Ha, je vois", fit-il dans un sourire. "Je vais donc vous passer le chant dont je viens de faire les photocopies. Euh… Voyons…"

"Monsieur, je peux distribuer?" Demanda un élève assis vers le deuxième rang, un garçon aux cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés que l'empathe reconnut aussitôt pour avoir répondu à ses questions lors du début de cours de chimie.

"Bien entendu euh…"

"Katsuya Himoda", répondit le garçon du tac-au-tac.

Tsuzuki acquiesça et lui passa les feuilles que ce dernier commença à distribuer. Lorsqu'il alla près de Samuel, Hisoka sentit un très net changement dans ses geste et son regard. On aurait ressenti presque de la douceur et en même temps de la peur, comme s'il voulait éviter de le toucher. Le métis lui lança à peine un regard avant de prendre la feuille qu'il lut rapidement.

"De l'anglais?" Fit-il dans un souffle.

Le professeur eut un petit signe de tête. Il se figea lorsque son assistant se pencha vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire? Et ce chant… ne me dis pas…"

"Si, si, c'est celui que tu as chanté à la bibliothèque."

Deux traces rouges se plaquèrent sur les joues du jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude.

"Tu n'avais pas le droit!" Chuchota-t-il rageusement.

"A ce que je sache, personne n'est au courant de ça. Et puis, j'ai envie d'entendre encore ta magnifique voix."

Un regard tendre appuyé comme affirmation et de nouveau, Hisoka se sentit gêné. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à refuser quoi que ce soit à son partenaire et petit ami, ça devenait pratiquement un point faible… qu'il affectionnait plus que tout. Oui, aussi surprenant que cela pouvait l'être, observer ces deux regards améthystes remplis d'amour le rendait empli de bien-être.

« Imbécile… », se maudit l'empathe. « Je ne suis qu'un imbécile… »

"Comme je sors d'une laryngite gratinée, ma voix est encore trop fragile pour que je puisse chanter et vous donner l'air. Mais mon assistant ici peut faire ce travail à ma place (deux yeux émeraude le foudroyèrent du regard, lui rappelant bien qu'il avait de la chance d'être déjà mort). Hisoka, peux-tu commencer?"

Réfrénant l'envie de lui faire avaler la feuille, Hisoka se racla un peu la orge, relisant machinalement les lignes dans sa tête. Cet air était si triste mais en même temps si beau… Et puis cela ferait plaisir à Tsuzuki, d'une manière détournée bien entendu.

Samuel fit un signe de tête dans sa direction, désabusé. Ce regard si vague et ennuyé, l'empathe ne put le supporter davantage. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter, humilié et nerveux. Le chant retentissait de nouveau, empli de cette douceur amère qui faisait chavirer les cœurs. Les élèves, surpris d'une telle voix aussi cristalline et tendre, eurent un sursaut mais en aucun cas ne laissèrent paraître de l'ennui, bien au contraire. Ils demeuraient immobiles, rêveurs, se laissant entraîner par la mélodie et les paroles. Tsuzuki, plus qu'heureux d'entendre de nouveau le talent caché de son partenaire, eut un petit sourire et lui envoya des pensées encourageantes. L'empathe, rassuré d'une telle attention, mit plus de cœur sur le refrain.

_Since my love was forbidden… I wanted to die…_

A ces paroles, le visage de Samuel blêmit. Surpris, Tsuzuki le regarda avec attention.

_Even if you're in your heaven… I wanted to cry …_

Les yeux vairons s'écarquillèrent, pleins de terreur et de tristesse. Sa peau était devenue de neige et tout son corps, au fur et à mesure que le Shinigami aux yeux d'émeraude continuait à chanter, tremblait de plus en plus, en proie à des spasmes étranges. Ses mains se portèrent à sa tête, voulant stopper ce son qui le tourmentait.

« _Tu ne veux pas de moi? Tu voudrais… que je m'en aille? Si tu veux que je partes alors je le ferai… Je ne veux pas te souiller…_ »

"Taisez-vous…", murmura-t-il, les pupilles dilatées. "Par pitié, taisez-vous…"

_Since my love was forbidden… I wanted to die…_

"Kinoshita?" Fit Tsuzuki.

La bouche de Samuel se tordit dans une plainte gémissante.

"Ne dites plus ces mots, ne dites plus ça…"

Son corps se mit à trembler si fort que ses mouvements devinrent incohérents. La simple mélodie le rendait complètement fou. Hisoka, abasourdi, cessa de chanter mais la machine avait été mise en route. La chanson restait gravée dans la mémoire du jeune homme blond, le terrassait comme un poison violent. Les élèves, autour de lui, commencèrent à le dévisager avec inquiétude. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la classe.

"Kinoshita? Est-ce que…", commença le professeur.

BLAM!

Samuel se redressa si brusquement que sa chaise tomba sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Ses yeux mystérieux étaient complètement figés dans une terreur indicible. Il toisa les deux Shinigami avec toute la haine qu'il était capable de donner. Une aura de colère semblait l'envelopper et ce sentiment si noir fit chavirer le cœur d'Hisoka.

"TAISEZ-VOUS!" Hurla le métis, hors de lui. "NE DITES PLUS JAMAIS CES MOTS! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS LES ENTENDRE!"

Et sur ce cri transperçant, il bouscula son voisin de table et s'enfuit hors de la classe, laissant tous les élèves abasourdis.

"Samuel!" S'écria Hisoka, stupéfait.

Sans attendre l'autorisation de son partenaire, il se rua dehors, appelant l'élève perturbé. Tsuzuki, paniqué, fit volte-face et toisa les élèves avec fermeté.

"Himoda, surveille la classe!" Ordonna-t-il. "Je reviens!"

"Mais, professeur…"

Trop tard, la porte se referma sur l'homme aux yeux d'améthystes, plongeant les garçons dans une confusion trouble. Un brouhaha naquit dans la salle, sans se soucier de l'ordre du professeur. Au fond de la classe, un jeune homme eut un petit sourire mauvais qu'il décocha à Himoda. Ce dernier, très pâle tenta de détourner la tête mais la voix acerbe de Takatsuki bloqua son souffle au fond de lui.

"Comme eux, tu aimerais « le » rejoindre, n'est-ce pas, Himoda? Héhé…"

Personne à part le dénommé n'avait entendu cette remarque. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs crispa les poings, le regard fixé sur le bois de sa table.

Un secret était enfermé dans cet endroit… Et la douleur s'en résultant était la clé…

_Since my love was forbidden… I wanted to die…_

* * *

"Samuel!Samuel, reviens!" 

Hisoka n'en pouvait plus. Samuel courait trop vite pour lui et son trajet vers le parc n'était pas des plus faciles à suivre. Heureusement, l'empathe parvenait à ressentir les sentiments du métis.

« Samuel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Ce regard de terreur à l'entente des paroles de la chanson. Samuel était anglais par sa mère, il était donc naturel qu'il en connaisse la langue. Et le refrain, si triste, lui avait rappelé quelque chose qu'il tentait par tous les moyens d'oublier. Pour ce coup, Hisoka maudit son partenaire de l'avoir persuadé à chanter ça.

"Samuel! Samuel!"

Des traces de pas toutes récentes lui montrèrent que Samuel était allé hors du chemin de terre. Hisoka se faufila dans les buissons, essayant d'être discret. Cela était dur à cause des épines qui s'accrochaient à son pantalon. Il vit alors, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, une silhouette qu'il connaissait. Une chevelure blonde ne lui laissa aucun doute sur la personne.

"Sa…"

Il se figea, s'apercevant que le jeune homme le fuirait encore s'il savait qu'on le suivait. Il demeura dans l'ombre des arbustes et des arbres alentours. Les épaules de Samuel tressautaient comme s'il était pris d'une quinte de toux mais les gémissements étouffés qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient la preuve qu'il pleurait, péniblement, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ses yeux vairons étaient brouillés par les larmes, son visage blanc contrastant avec son uniforme noir au col Mao. Ses mains, crispées contre l'arbre, l'aidaient à tenir debout car ses jambes montraient des sérieux signes de faiblesse.

"Pourquoi…?" Gémit-il, la voix lourde de tristesse. "Pourquoi faut-il que le destin me rappelle ton souvenir…? Takeshi… Pour… quoi? Argh!"

Soudain, Samuel fut plié en deux par la douleur, portant une main à sa gorge. Il se mit à trembler su fort qu'il s'écroula sur l'herbe qui fut couverte d'une tache rouge à l'odeur cuivrée que l'empathe reconnut aussitôt.

"Samuel!"

Le sang d'Hisoka ne fit qu'un tour. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers Samuel respirant avec difficulté, un sifflement qui n'avait rien de réconfortant. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la douleur et ses membres tremblaient. L'empathe porta sa main au front du métis. Il était brûlant de fièvre. De toute évidence, le choc émotionnel l'avait affaibli. Le jeune homme recracha de nouveau une giclée de sang, crispant une de ses mains sur sa gorge. Il gémit douloureusement.

"Ta… Takeshi…"

Hisoka commença à déboutonner la veste de Samuel.

« Il faut qu'il respire davantage… »

Il stoppa son geste, ses yeux écarquillés par l'horreur. Ce qu'il voyait était…

Une longue cicatrice était gravée sur la gorge du jeune homme blond, large comme le pouce, brillante et grossière. On pouvait encore voir la difficulté du chirurgien à recoudre la peau blanche de l'ancien choriste mais l'esquisse brutale, se séparant en plusieurs branches comme celles d'un arbre décharné laissait supposer à un carnage. On aurait presque dit que celui qui l'avait recousu n'était pas un médecin. Cela était tellement repoussant à voir, une disgrâce tellement cruelle pour cet ange aux ailes brisées.

"Samuel… Samuel, réveilles-toi!"

Le souffle du jeune homme était de plus en plus saccadé et sa bouche laissait perler du sang qui coulait en goutte rouge sur son menton et son cou saccagé. Hisoka sentit la panique le prendre. Avec difficulté, il hissa Samuel sur son dos, laissant le sang de ce dernier coula sur sa nuque.

« Samuel… Je sais… Je sais que tu n'aimerais pas mourir comme ça! Je le sais… Je peux comprendre ce qu'est de mourir dans la douleur la plus totale! »

FLASH!

Aah!

Une douleur acérée germa dans sa poitrine, si forte et si empoisonnée qu'il faillit s'écrouler. Le cœur battant, l'empathe tenta de se reprendre mais de nouveau, une vague de sentiments violents le reprit, l'attaqua sans aucune retenue.

FLASH!

_Un baiser… Ici… Il ne voulait pas, c'était un amour interdit par Dieu…_

_« Il faut que tu partes, je… Je ne peux pas t'aimer! Il ne faut pas… »_

FLASH!

Le corps et l'esprit de Samuel étaient trop près d'Hisoka pour qu'il puisse se protéger tout à fait. A chacune de ses émotions, l'empathe se sentit décliner. Sa vue se troubla et son corps partit en avant. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il parvint à tomber sur un seul genou mais la présence de Samuel lui donnait envie de vomir. Tous ces sentiments… lui faisaient mal… Sa sensibilité spirituelle était trop forte, même ses barrières ne lui permettaient pas de lutter contre un éternel esprit, une âme s'étant réincarnée des centaines de fois.

FLASH!

_Un corps, dans un lieu saint, s'était donné la mort… Ses poignets ouverts appelaient à la vie éternelle tandis qu'à la lumière du matin, brillait la lame qui avait eu raison de lui… Le sang, partout… La douleur, palpable à en mourir…_

_« Pourquoi…? Pourquoi es-tu mort? Je… Je ne voulais pas, pardonne-moi! C'est de ma faute! Je n'ai pas compris ton amour! Par pitié, pardonne-moi! »_

FLASH!

_La cruauté, la haine… Ils le tenaient, pouvaient en faire ce qu'ils voulaient… Dans cet endroit clos, gardé en secret, une âme avait chanté son requiem… Tandis que l'inconscience le prenait, le liquide de feu descendait jusque dans ses entrailles… Il n'était pas mort mais à quel prix avait-il eu la vie sauve?_

_« Je ne mourrai pas… Je ne mourrai pas car je sais que ton visage affichera à jamais cette haine de me savoir en vie… Rien que pour ça, je vivrai jusqu'à ce que tu meures par toi-même… »_

FLASH!

Hisoka se sentit dérivé, le corps de Samuel sur son dos se faisant de plus en plus lourd. Lentement, le noir l'enveloppa et dans un murmure, il s'écroula sur l'herbe, ses yeux n'apercevant plus qu'une forme imprécise s'avançant vers lui. Deux taches vrillèrent son esprit et enfin le trou noir infini l'avala pour ne laisser de lui que ce corps inconscient.

« Ne meurs… pas… »

* * *

La chaleur, si présente… Une douceur qu'il comptait bien garder jusqu'à la fin. Quelque chose lui caressait les cheveux, un murmure incompréhensible le berçait. Voulant profiter de cet instant d'allégresse, il ne voulut en aucun cas ouvrir les yeux et se blottit contre ce corps qui l'enserrait avec attention. La douleur et les sentiments qu'il venait de ressentir avaient tout bonnement disparu, remplacés par cette chaleur spirituelle qu'il adorait. 

"Hisoka… Hisoka…"

Cette voix… Lentement, sentant à travers ses paupières la lumière, le jeune homme tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux d'émeraude. Son regard encore un peu trouble tomba sur le seul visage qu'il avait envie de voir. Deux améthystes le fixaient avec inquiétude et attention.

"Hisoka… Est-ce que ça va…?"

"Tsu… Tsuzuki…"

Le Shinigami de presque un siècle soupira de soulagement. Il caressa de nouveau la tête de son partenaire reposant sur ses cuisses, lui-même assis sur le lit qu'ils partageaient dans cet étage abandonné. La lumière encore trop violente pour les yeux de l'empathe obligea se dernier à se blottir davantage dans les bras de Tsuzuki.

"Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Tsuzuki le contempla avec douceur et s'offrit le privilège de l'embrasser sur le front avant de répondre.

"Je t'ai retrouvé hors du chemin du parc, Samuel sur ton dos. Tu étais évanoui alors j'ai appelé quelques personnes pour qu'ils puissent emmener Samuel à l'infirmerie. Quant à toi, je t'ai porté jusqu'ici pour que tu puisses te reposer le temps que tes barrières se reforment bien."

"Ah…"

Il se souvenait maintenant. La force spirituelle de Samuel avait été trop forte et trop proche de lui pour que son bouclier psychique puisse se mettre en place et le protéger des émotions du métis. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti était d'une douleur incroyable, une mélancolie gardée depuis plus d'un an. Les sentiment douloureux n'étaient pas agréables à ressentir mais les plus anciens étaient certainement les pires. Car on remâchait ces émotions, on les éprouvait sans cesse, jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent si noire que les sentir devenait un réel supplice.

"Tu te sens mieux?" Fit Tsuzuki, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles magnifiques.

"Oui, je crois…"

Mais au lieu de se redresser, Hisoka resta contre son partenaire. Les images qu'il avait vu dans le cœur de Samuel étaient certainement les causes de son agression. Une piste qu'ils devaient poursuivre. De son côté, Tsuzuki dut se résoudre à se lever, au grand dam de son partenaire qui dans un grognement fit de même. Il avait encore mal au cœur mais sa nausée était passée. Tsuzuki, encore un peu inquiet, lui proposa un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite avant de se rallonger sur le lit, occupant toute la place libre. Il profita tout de même de l'espace chaud qu'avait laissé Tsuzuki.

Le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes eut un pauvre sourire. Hisoka semblait si fatigué… Mais leur mission n'était pas le moins du monde terminée.

"Hisoka?"

"Hum?"

Une main tendue pour l'aider à se relever, et un regard des plus tendres qu'il pouvait espérer.

"On y va?"

Sourire auquel il répondit, l'ombre de son cœur ayant disparu par ce sentiment qu'il avait appris à connaître et à aimer.

"Oui. Allons voir cet éternel esprit…"

* * *

"Alors, t'es content d'être chouchouté par le nouveau prof?" 

Stupéfait, Tsuzuki suspendit son geste d'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie. Hisoka, à ses côtés, écoutait cette voix qu'il n'avait pas aimé dès la première fois qu'il l'avait entendue. Le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes entrouvrit légèrement la porte, sans bruit.

Debout, les mains dans les poches, Mitsuru Takatsuki toisait Samuel avec une sournoiserie à peine voilée. Le jeune homme blond, allongé dans les draps blancs qui ne faisaient que ressortir la blancheur de sa peau, le regardait avec cette façade de haine qu'il avait montré en classe. Mais il ne disait pas un mot, ses yeux vairons fixes et durs. Un duel sans fin.

Takatsuki eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

"Tu te la joues, Kinoshita… Même après ce qui s'est passé, tu te la joues comme si t'étais le maître du monde. Non mais tu crois quoi? Qu'on va se plier en quatre pour toi?"

"Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, Takatsuki", répondit Samuel d'une voix tremblante de rage. "Je n'ai jamais voulu jouer les mecs supérieurs. Si t'as quelque chose à me reprocher, viens me le dire lorsque je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens, pas maintenant."

"Tiens donc, t'aurais la frousse?" Railla l'élève méprisant. "T'es un mec faible que quand ça t'arrange, mais au fond, t'es rien qu'un minable comme les autres."

"Comme toi", souffla le métis, impassible.

Le visage de Takatsuki se tordit dans un rictus de colère. Ses poings se serrèrent si fort que ses articulations blanchirent..

"Ferme-la! T'as rien à dire après ce que t'as osé faire à Takeshi!"

Samuel tressaillit. Il déglutit sa salive difficilement, comme si c'était une chose pratiquement impossible à faire.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

"Tu sais très bien de ce que je veux parler!" Aboya Takatsuki. "Jamais… Jamais je n'oublierai le jour où on a retrouvé le corps de Takeshi dans l'église, baignant dans son sang! Tu le sais, tu sais que c'est à cause de toi!"

Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Samuel qui blêmit.

"C'est à cause de toi si Takeshi s'est suicidé! Tu es l'unique responsable de sa mort!"

"Takatsuki, ça suffit!"

Tsuzuki en avait plus que entendu et, furieux d'une telle accusation, ouvrit brutalement la porte, les yeux fulminants de colère. A ses côtés, Hisoka toisait Takatsuki avec la même froideur, le même regard dédaigneux et distant. Samuel, surpris, se redressa brusquement, fixant les deux hommes avec intensité.

Takatsuki émit un petit rire supérieur.

"Professeur, vous êtes venus vous aussi."

"Retourne voir les autres", ordonna Tsuzuki d'une voix ferme mais furieuse. "Je ne veux plus qu'on vienne ainsi sans ma permission."

Takatsuki haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

"J'étais simplement venu lui dire « bonjour ». Entre camarades de classe, vous devez comprendre, professeur."

Samuel, dans un geste discret, crispa ses mains sur les draps blancs, baissant ses yeux vairons vers le sol.

"Sors d'ici", fit Tsuzuki, implacable. "Je m'occupe de Samuel."

"Très bien, professeur…"

Takatsuki eut de nouveau ce petit rire hautain avant de reprendre ses affaires et de s'apprêter à partir. Lorsqu'il passa devant Hisoka, ce dernier, à la grande surprise du garçon, lui prit le poignet, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

FLASH!

L'empathe analysa le sentiment qu'il venait de ressentir par le contact de Takatsuki. Cette vague émotionnelle… Il s'en doutait depuis un bout de temps mais là, il avait la preuve qu'il cherchait.

« Je vois… Je comprends mieux à présent… »

Dans un grognement, Takatsuki se dégagea de la pression d'Hisoka, lui lançant au passage un regard noir avant de sortir de l'infirmerie d'un pas lourd et pressé. La pièce fut de nouveau plongée dans un silence tendu, pesant. Tsuzuki s'assit sur le lit, près de Samuel qui instinctivement se recula, le fixant avec un air effrayé. Hisoka, quant à lui, s'assit sur une chaise près de son partenaire. Le jeune homme blond eut un soupir.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas envie de répondre à vos questions."

"Il va bien falloir, n'est-ce pas?" Rétorqua Tsuzuki dans un ton aimable." Samuel, ce qui s'est passé en classe n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une « réaction normale » en entendant le chant sur lequel nous devions travailler. Ce sont les paroles qui t'ont rendu aussi nerveux, je me trompe?"

Samuel baissa la tête, refusant obstinément de croiser son regard dans les yeux améthystes de son professeur. Son œil ambré, de profil, eut une lueur étrange.

"Les mots… Les mots que vous chantiez… Me faisaient trop mal à entendre", répondit l'ancien choriste d'une voix lourde." Ils ne faisaient que rappeler l'atrocité de mon acte, ma lâcheté… Oui, j'ai été lâche, j'ai fui et… à cause de moi…"

Tsuzuki, discrètement, se rapprocha de Samuel, comme pour lui donner une raison de ne pas se méfier de lui.

"Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ce Takeshi Shiroku qui s'est suicidé l'année dernière?"

Samuel tressaillit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, tout comme ses lèvres prêtes à délier la vérité qui avait pesé en lui depuis un an. Il jeta un regard aux deux Shinigami qui le fixaient avec une sincérité désarmante.

"Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis", fit Hisoka. "En aucun cas, nous ne sommes là pour rapporter tes faits et gestes au directeur ou à n'importe qui d'autre."

Samuel regarda tour à tour Hisoka puis Tsuzuki qui hocha la tête, confiant. Puis, il se mordit la lèvre, les yeux de nouveau baissés sur la blancheur de ses draps, en parfaite harmonie avec sa peau pâle et le bandage qu'il portait à la gorge.

"Je… Je connaissais bien Takeshi", commença-t-il d'une petite voix. "Il avait beau être dans la bande de Takatsuki, il passait beaucoup de temps avec moi en dehors des cours. Bien qu'il n'était pas attiré pour le chant, il venait me voir pendant toutes les répétitions, m'attendait à chaque fois que je devais m'entraîner. Il était tellement sympa, je l'adorais. Il était vraiment le seul ami qui comptait réellement pour moi. Et puis, un jour, je me suis rendu compte… qu'il ne me regardait plus comme d'habitude. Il changeait d'attitude à mon égard… Ses yeux me fixaient… Je comprenais ce regard, que j'avais à la fois voulu et redouté. Mais j'avais peur, peur de ce changement en nous… Je voulais l'éviter, j'avais peur. J'étais si lâche, un vrai fuyard… Et puis…"

Il s'arrêta, et machinalement, porta une main à ses lèvres, ses joues pâles se colorant de gêne. Il hésita un court hésitant et reprit alors, le moment le plus vivace dans son esprit.

* * *

_"Samuel? "_

_Le jeune garçon, curieusement, sentit son cœur battre à vive allure. C'était lui, il le reconnaissait. Faisant mine de remettre son cahier correctement dans son sac, il essaya de ne pas faire attention à la présence de son ami._

_"Samuel, il faut que je te parles."_

_Le dénommé se retourna. Un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans se tenait face à lui, le fixant de ce regard sombre et envoûtant qui avait fait craqué un nombre incroyable de filles; ses cheveux en bataille tombant en mèches désordonnés devant ses yeux. Son visage avait la finesse de celui d'un ange tombé._

_"Takeshi? Mais…"_

_"Je dois te parler, c'est important…"_

_Et Samuel le suivit, hors du bâtiment, hors du chemin du parc. La peur et l'anxiété s'entrechoquaient en lui, comme des bouts de verre brûlants. Le métis se retrouva devant son ami, appuyé contre un arbre. Le temps se couvrait, le vent se faisait glacial. Samuel frissonna._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Takeshi?"_

_"Pourquoi tu m'évites?" Fit ce dernier d'une voix lourde._

_Les joues de Samuel s'empourprèrent._

_"Non, non, je ne t'évites pas… Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"_

_"Arrêtes un peu de nier. Ca fait deux semaines qui tu finis en avance, pour ne pas me croiser dans les couloirs. Tu répètes à part maintenant. Tu es devenu distant, Samuel. Tu peux pas dire le contraire."_

_Honteux, le jeune homme blond baissa la tête. La brise dessinait des esquisses gracieuses sur l'herbe à ses pieds. Takeshi s'approcha de lui, si près qu'il en fut troublé._

_"Tu as peur de moi?"_

_"Non… Je n'ai pas peur…"_

_"Alors, pourquoi tu trembles?"_

_De nouveau, Samuel détourna le regard mais une main le prit par le menton et le força à regarder les yeux ténébreux de Takeshi. Le cœur du métis se remit à battre frénétiquement, une mélodie incessante et insupportable._

_"Je ne veux pas que tu m'évites", chuchota Takeshi. "Je veux que tu restes près de moi, c'est tout… S'il te plaît, ne t'éloignes pas de moi…"_

_"Ta… Take…"_

_Il fut réduit au silence par deux lèvres douces se posant sur les siennes, lui donnant ainsi son premier baiser. Une foule de sensations naquit dans le cœur de Samuel qui faillit s'effondrer sous le choc. Ses yeux écarquillés se refermèrent et la douce torture dont il était l'objet continua avec toujours autant de douceur. Il se laissa bercer par cette chaleur, ces mains posées sur ses joues, cette bouche sur la sienne._

_Puis soudain, la terreur, angoissante, reprit le dessus. Un bruit dans les buissons lui rappela avec horreur que ce n'était pas un lieu où cette tendresse pouvait être montrée._

_PAF!_

_"Arrêtes ça!"_

_Samuel se dégagea de l'étreinte amoureuse de son ami qui surpris, n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Le cœur battant à tout l'allure, le métis recula, blême._

_"Je… Je ne peux t'aimer! C'est un… C'est un amour interdit! Il ne faut pas…"_

_"Samuel… Je… Je t'aime"…_

_Le jeune choriste se figea à cette déclaration. Le jeune homme devant lui, le regard empli de douceur et de sincérité, venait de lui avouer son amour. Son ami, celui qui comptait le plus pour lui… Etait amoureux de lui…_

_"Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi", continua Takeshi d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. "Mais je t'aime… Et ce depuis longtemps… Je tiens tellement à toi, je serai capable de tout pour toi. Tu es ma vie, Samuel…"_

_"Takeshi…"_

_Une goutte d'eau tomba sur la joue de Samuel. Puis une autre et encore une autre. Une cascade d'eau se mit à être recrachée par le ciel, semblable à des larmes amères qui ne demandaient qu'à être présentes dans le cœur des gens. Les nuages, peu à peu, se noircirent, comme injectés d'encre. Samuel fixa son ami avec terreur._

_"Non, non, Takeshi! Je… Je ne peux pas t'aimer! Je ne peux pas aimer un homme! Il faut que tu… Il faut que tu t'en ailles! Que tu partes!"_

_Le visage de Takeshi se décomposa sous le choc. La pluie, de plus en plus violente et froide, se mêlait à ses larmes acides de tristesse. Un pauvre sourire, sombre comme le ciel et ses yeux, naquit sur ses lèvres qui avaient touché celles du métis._

_"Tu ne veux pas de moi? Tu veux… que je m'en aille? S'il le faut, je partirai… Je ne veux pas te souiller, tu m'es trop précieux pour que je puisse poser mes mains impures sur ta personne. Mais je te le répète une dernière fois, Samuel: je t'aime…"_

_Et sur ces mots, il fit volte-face et s'enfuit sous l'averse, laissant un jeune homme blond en proie à ses peurs. Son œil bleu eut le reflet de la mélancolie éternelle et son œil ambré la lueur immortelle de la tristesse. Et, dans un gémissement, il tomba à genoux sur la terre humide, ses larmes, telle la pluie, tombant sur ses joues pâles et sa bouche qui avait été caressé par l'être qu'il avait rejeté malgré ses sentiments._

* * *

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur la main du jeune homme, suivie d'une autre et encore une autre. Son regard fut brouillé par les perles salées et dans un gémissement, il laissa déverser toutes les larmes qu'il avait gardées en lui depuis un an. 

"J… J'avais si peur", hoqueta-t-il dans un sanglot. "J'avais si peur de mes sentiments à son égard. Peur que l'on soit au courant. Il m'avait offert son amour et moi, je le repoussais alors que j'éprouvais la même chose pour lui… J'ai été lâche, j'ai pensé au « qu'en dira-t-on » et je ne me suis pas soucié de ce Takeshi ressentait… Un égoïste, un sale égoïste…"

Il se tut, sa respiration saccadée par les larmes et la douleur de dévoiler cette épine enfoncée profondément dans son cœur.

"Et quelques jours plus tard, il est « parti »", reprit Samuel, pleurant de plus en plus. "Il a fait comme je l'avais voulu, il s'en est allé dans un endroit où je ne pouvais le rejoindre… Ce matin-là, quand je l'ai vu, allongé sur l'estrade, baignant dans son sang, son couteau à la main, j'ai tout compris de son geste… J'ai tout compris… trop tard… C'était à cause de moi s'il s'était suicidé. Mais… je l'aimais… Je me suis rendu compte trop longtemps après que je l'aimais vraiment, de tout mon cœur… Je… Je l'ai donc tué…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase car deux bras l'enserrèrent avec douceur. Ébahi, Samuel se rendit compte que son professeur venait de le prendre dans ses bras, le berçant comme une tout petit enfant. Tsuzuki le regarda avec compassion.

"Tu as souffert de tout cela, Samuel… Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, nous sommes là pour t'aider… Et nous parviendrons à te refaire chanter, pour que ta voix se fasse entendre de Takeshi…"

"Pro… Professeur…"

Les yeux vairons de l'ancien choriste croisèrent le regard émeraude d'Hisoka qui lui fit un signe de la tête. A ce geste, Samuel sentit son cœur se déchirer et ses yeux de nouveau, furent brouillés par de nouvelles larmes. Mais cette fois, cette eau ne lui était pas douloureuse. Une douceur se mit à naître en lui, le soulagement d'un poids qu'on lui extirpait de l'âme. Il se reposa contre son professeur et ses lèvres étirèrent alors le sourire le plus rayonnant que les deux Shinigami lui avaient vu.

"Professeur… Quand commencent les répétitions?"

* * *

Le jeune homme marchait d'un pas vif dans le couloir vide. La colère battait un tambour frénétique dans sa tête et ses yeux, troublés par la rage, ne revoyaient que cette scène dont il avait été l'objet. Dire qu'il y avait un an, cette autre image avait été restée encrée en lui, un tampon indélébile gravé dans sa rétine. 

"Alors, Himoda? On fait les cœurs solitaires?"

Le jeune homme se figea. Puis, furieux, il fit volte-face pour voir son camarade de classe, les mains dans les poches, désinvolte et charmeur. Un véritable serpent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Takatsuki?"

"Oh, pas grand-chose. Je suis venu m'assurer que tu étais bien allé « le » voir à l'infirmerie. Tu devais être terriblement inquiet, non? C'est étrange de ta part, après ce que tu lui as fait."

Himoda devint très pâle. Ses lèvres se serrèrent, décidé à ne pas laisser jaillir des insultes cinglantes.

"Ce n'est pas moi", siffla-t-il, furieux." Ce n'est pas moi… qui aies mis la gorge de Kinoshita dans cet état!"

"Ah bon?" Répondit Takatsuki, un mince sourire hautain aux lèvres." Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu as fait? Tu sais bien… Allons…"

Himoda détourna le regard, les poings serrés. Takatsuki passa près de lui et lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, sa bouche murmura à l'oreille de son camarade.

"Je dois donc te remercier une nouvelle fois, n'est-ce pas?"

Himoda tressaillit mais lorsqu'il résolut enfin à se retourner, Takatsuki était déjà bien loin dans le couloir, son rire méprisant résonnant encore comme une malédiction. Le jeune homme, dans la pénombre du crépuscule, sentit de nouveau ce sentiment lui serrer le cœur.

Cette même émotion qui par deux fois… avait mené une âme à la détresse…

_**A suivre…**_


	5. Toi qui ne m'aimais pas

_**Sing and Die**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Hello tout le monde! Je m'excuse d'avance si ce chapitre est plus court, moins bon que les autres et blabla… Mais bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier, bah oui donc j'essaie de ne pas tout dévoiler d'un bloc. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews mais désolée s'il y a moins de passages pour le couple Tsuzuki/Hisoka (c'est que je me penche vraiment sur l'histoire des personnages avec Samuel, Himoda et Takatsuki). Et aussi, je le rappelle : je ne crois pas qu'il y aura un lemon dans cette fic mais je vous promets un lime very soft (quoi c'est pas assez ? Vous êtes jamais contents) dans une petite OS qui est en cours de préparation. Ben voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire…_

_Chapitre pas très intéressant, pas très long, et surtout pas de passages de couple Tsuzuki/Hisoka (non, ne partez pas tout de suite !) mais espérons qu'il vous plaise tout de même._

_Blood Kiss,_

_Tsubaki Himé_

_**Chapitre IV **_

_**Toi qui ne m'aimais pas...**_

_Amour qui me déchirait la poitrine, douleur si douce m'étreignant le cœur… _

_Tu pouvais voir mais tes yeux n'allaient pas vers moi, ta bouche formulait des mots mais jamais n'en disaient pour moi, tes mains blanches et magnifiques, en aucun moment je n'eus l'honneur de les toucher, de les caresser..._

_Toi qui ne m'aimais pas… Si seulement ta brillance avait été plus faible, juste pour moi…

* * *

_

"COMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT! TU N'AS TOUJOURS RAMENE CETTE ÂME AU JUO-CHO! TSUZUKIII, ESPECE DE FONCTIONNAIRE FUMISTE QUI EST LE PLUS EGOÏSTE DE TOUS LES SHINIGAMI QUE JE SUIS EN MESURE DE CONNAÎTRE!"

"Waaaah!"

Le cri implacable et aussi assourdissant que le tonnerre de son patron fit tomber Tsuzuki à la renverse, le combiné du téléphone retombant agilement dans les mains de son partenaire, n'oubliant jamais d'être dans les parages lorsque le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes devait téléphoner à son supérieur. Hisoka, agacé d'un tel comportement aussi puéril, reprit la conversation, ne jetant aucun regard à son partenaire sur le sol, se tenant les oreilles pour être sûr qu'elles n'étaient pas tombées sous la fureur du cri.

"Allô, patron?"

"Ah, Hisoka. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire? Vous n'avez toujours pas ramené Samuel Kinoshita au Juo-Cho, c'est très dangereux! L'administration des âmes commence sérieusement à nous harceler pour retrouver cet éternel esprit, je suis limite au bord de la dépression."

Hisoka cala le combiné contre son oreille et son épaule, s'affairant à prendre quelques feuilles du dossier du jeune homme blond sur lequel les deux Shinigami devaient travailler.

"Je le sais, patron", répondit l'empathe d'une voix froide et mature. "Nous sommes en retard sur le jugement de cette âme, je peux le comprendre parfaitement. Néanmoins, laissez-nous encore un peu de temps. Essayez de calmer l'administration pour quelques jours de plus. Nous avons promis à Samuel qu'il pourrait de nouveau chanter. Et il a confiance en nous, patron. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça."

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil, intense de réflexion. Hisoka entendit un bref soupir de la part de son supérieur en même temps qu'un craquement sourd. Il était dans les habitudes de Konoé de casser un crayon entre ses mains lorsqu'il essayait de calmer sa fureur, n'ayant pas à ce moment le fonctionnaire le plus fainéant du service pour pouvoir lui briser le cou.

"Très bien", lâcha-t-il après quelques instants". Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec cette bande de rabats-joie. Espérons que cela ne se retournera pas contre nous. Je vous donne carte blanche à vous deux. Et ne gâchez pas le temps précieux que je vous laisse."

"Merci patron", remercia Hisoka dans un mince sourire qu'heureusement son chef ne put voir.

"Surveille bien l'autre imbécile, je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'il oublie mes beignets."

« Ah, c'est vrai, on est aussi des livreurs », songea Hisoka, médusé.

Il raccrocha avant de se tourner vers son partenaire qui se tenait toujours la tête entre ses mains, grommelant des insultes plus ou moins vulgaires à l'attention de son patron.

"Ouh, il m'a explosé les tympans celui-là…", grinça-il avec mécontentement.

Hisoka sourit légèrement avant de se pencher vers lui, lui frottant le crâne comme on le ferait avec un petit chien.

"T'es pas en sucre, arrête un peu de te lamenter."

"Ne me parle pas de sucre, je meurs de faim."

L'empathe eut un soupir avant de se diriger vers les provisions qu'ils avaient achetés au préalable avant de s'installer dans cet étage. Il prit un paquet de biscuits au chocolat en forme de baguette qu'il tendit à Tsuzuki.

"Mange ça", fit-il." Et ne geigne plus comme un gosse, débile. Je te rappelle qu'on doit aller voir Samuel dans dix minutes alors ne traîne pas."

Tsuzuki n'écoutait déjà plus, croquant avec délice dans les baguettes au chocolat. Nul doute qu'il demanderait à son partenaire où il les avait achetés.

* * *

"Recommence à cet endroit, Samuel. Prends ton temps, ne sois pas pressé." 

Le jeune homme, nerveux, regarda la partition avec attention. Ses yeux vairons étaient brillants de gêne et ses joues saillantes étaient rouges de devoir recommencer à chanter, fixé par son professeur et l'assistant de ce dernier. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans cette jolie pièce donnant accès au parc, la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ils ne s'entraînaient pas vraiment au chant car la gorge de Samuel faisait souffrir le dénommé. Avec patience, tous les jours pendant une ou deux heures l'après-midi, Tsuzuki et Hisoka faisait lire des chants à l'ancien choriste, mais en aucun cas le forçaient à chanter tout de suite à pleins poumons. Tout était une question de patience et ce dévouement, cette attention qu'aucun de ses anciens professeurs ne lui avait offert suffit à Samuel de lui donner une meilleure confiance en lui et aux deux Shinigami.

"Tr… Très bien", bégaya-t-il." Heu…"

Lentement, butant maladroitement sur les mots, il lut le refrain de cet ancien chant, hymne de l'internat BostonCollege. Lors de la reprise, il s'arrêta, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

"Je… Je n'y arrive pas", gémit-il. "Ma gorge me fait mal, j'ai du mal à respirer."

Le visage de Tsuzuki s'éclaircit.

"Attends, je connais quelque chose qui te pourrait de te rafraîchir."

Sans donner le temps aux deux garçons de demander ce qu'il s'agissait, le faux professeur sortit de sa sacoche un fruit tout vert et dur.

"La mangue, il n'y a rien de mieux pour la gorge", clama-t-il aussi fier que s'il était l'inventeur de la roue.

Hisoka considéra le fruit avec attention.

"Je croyais que ce n'était pas la saison."

"Oh mais si, le primeur du coin m'a fait une bonne affaire! Tiens, Samuel, je vais t'en donner un bout."

Le métis tressaillit en voyant le morceau passablement aussi vert que la peau de la mangue tendu sous son nez, coupé à la hâte par son professeur de chant, le visage rayonnant comme celui d'un gosse. Il fixa le fruit comme s'il s'agissait d'une tarentule, l'odeur piquante et acidulée lui montant au nez.

"Non, non, c'est bon. Je n'en veux pas", répondit Samuel, préférant tout sauf ce fruit pas le moins du monde mûr.

"Ah mais pourquoi?" Fit Tsuzuki avec une petite moue déçue. "Bon ben tant pis, je vais le manger à ta place."

"Professeur!"

Avant même que les deux garçons puissent l'en empêcher, le Shinigami de presque un siècle enfourna le morceau de mangue verte dans sa bouche. L'expression de son visage changea presque aussitôt et, après avoir essayé de garder contenance, il n'y tint plus et recracha bruyamment le fruit sur le sol, plié en deux par l'acidité de la mangue.

"Beurk, mais c'est quoi ce fruit!" Se lamenta-t-il.

"Vous vous êtes fait avoir, Professeur", commenta ironiquement Hisoka en jetant d'un geste théâtral la mangue à peine entamée dans la poubelle.

"Hihi… Hahahahahaha!"

Stupéfaits, les deux immortels se retournèrent pour voir le plus intéressant des spectacles. Samuel, se tenant le ventre, riait aux éclats, des larmes de joie perlant à ses yeux vairons. Son rire était cristallin, presque inaudible mais on l'entendait pourtant clairement dans le silence de la pièce. Son visage dégageait désormais une brillance intérieure telle qu'on pouvait se sentir troublé. Un ange qui riait… était certainement la chose la plus belle à voir.

"Hahaha… Vous êtes le plus idiot des professeurs que j'ai eus, Mr Tsuzuki," parvint à dire Samuel entre deux éclats de rire.

Et loin de se sentir gêné, ce dernier se mit à rire aussi, sous le regard d'émeraude de l'empathe qui ne s'empêcher d'étirer un mince sourire. Tous trois, animés d'une gaieté peu commune, ne virent en aucun cas la silhouette d'un jeune homme s'éloigner de la fenêtre, le cœur plus lourd qu'une pierre.

* * *

"Katsuya, fais-leur un smash! " 

"Allez Himoda, t'es le plus fort!"

Les encouragements fusaient de part et d'autre, allant à leurs joueurs favoris. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial: les deux meilleures équipes de volley-ball de BostonCollege s'affrontaient pour un match amical dans le gymnase situé à une centaine de mètres des bâtiments scolaires. Mr Kusiguna, qui aimait allier le sport aux études, avait invité Tsuzuki et Hisoka dans les meilleures tribunes installées à la va-vite, à l'écart des élèves bruyants et surexcités, ce qui rassurait l'empathe pour ne pas à avoir d'installer de barrières psychiques.

Au-dessous d'eux, les joueurs se déchaînaient, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un match amical. Tous étaient extrêmement doués, bondissant sur la balle, faisant des passes si rapides et naturelles qu'on avait l'impression que les partenaires lisaient dans les autres.

"Himoda, vas-y! Bats-les tous!"

"Takatsuki, écrase cette équipe!"

Les cris des supporters retentissaient dans tout le gymnase. Hisoka, surpris, ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

"J'ai l'impression que beaucoup d'élèves sont pour les deux élèves Himoda et Takatsuki."

Mr Kusiguna eut un petit sourire.

"Himoda est l'un des plus talentueux sportifs de cet internat. Et heureusement car cela rattrape sa moyenne scolaire qui n'est pas des plus bonnes. Takatsuki, en tant qu'élève très populaire, a beaucoup de supporters."

En effet, sur le lieu du match, la tension était des plus palpables. Himoda frappait toujours la balle vers Takatsuki qui était dans le camp adverse. Tsuzuki ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'agilité d'Himoda, cette façon presque féline de bouger ,de frapper au-dessus du filet. Il était excellent dans les passes mais en aucun cas ne jouait de façon exclusive. Il savait donner l'occasion à ses partenaires de smasher. Un vrai chef d'équipe. De son côté, Takatsuki était plus dans les favoris. Il ne jouait qu'avec ceux de sa bande et son niveau bien que légèrement inférieur face à Himoda, ne manquait pas de finesse et d'habileté. On comprenait aisément pourquoi les deux garçons étaient salués par une bonne partie de l'assemblée de supporteurs.

Soudain, un détail attira l'attention d'Hisoka. Himoda venait de lancer la balle à un jeune homme derrière lui vers la droite. Un jeune homme blond, au teint pâle. Abasourdi, il se releva brusquement.

"Mr Kusiguna… Ne me dites pas que… Que Samuel est en train de jouer?"

Tsuzuki, stupéfait, dut reconnaître que son partenaire avait raison. Comment ce jeune garçon pouvait jouer avec une telle blessure à la gorge? Mr Kusiguna, en voyant leur teint blême émit un rire chevrotant.

"Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je vous ai invité à regarder ce match. Kinoshita m'a pratiquement harcelé pour je le laisse jouer, malgré son état physique. D'après ce que j'ai compris, je crois qu'il essaie de vous montrer que ce vous faîtes pour lui, lui permet de montrer qu'il est encore fort. Et rien que pour cela, je me sens très heureux de le revoir vivre parmi les autres."

Les deux Shinigami, sans mot dire, regardèrent la scène se dérouler. Samuel jouait très bien sur le terrain, c'était indéniable mais le simple fait de voir ce bandage autour de sa gorge suffisait à produire d'affreux frissons.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas", reprit Kusiguna. "J'ai pris toutes les mesures nécessaires en cas de problème. Dès que Samuel se sentira mal, nous le transporterons à l'infirmerie. Il a absolument tenu à jouer et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à refuser."

Silencieux, Tsuzuki regarda le jeune homme bouger agilement sur le terrain, faisant des passes très rapides et intuitives. Une mauvaise impression naissait en lui et chacun savait que la plupart de ses impressions étaient fondées…

« Samuel… »

* * *

"Gôji, fais la passe! Plus qu'un point et on est sûr de gagner! " 

"Ok! Attrape, Himoda!"

Concentration, agilité… Il ne devait en aucun cas perdre la face devant tout le monde… Mais ici, c'était son domaine et pratiquement personne ne pouvait l'y déloger. Gôji lui fit une passe rapide et parfaite, comme il était capable de faire. Devant lui, Takatsuki le regardait avec attention, prêt à bondir si la balle viendrait dans son camp. Ce visage… Himoda ne pouvait que le haïr… Sans plus se préoccuper de tout le reste, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sauta agilement dans les airs, le bras prêt à faire abattre dans un bruit assourdissant la balle de sa victoire. Son adversaire, ayant calculé à son tour, bondit à son tour au-dessus du filet.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et, à cet instant, le temps sembla ralentir jusqu'à se figer complètement. Un sourire carnassier passa sur les lèvres de Takatsuki et sa voix, douce de menace, parvint aux oreilles d'Himoda dont le geste de frapper le balle s'était stoppé.

"Fais ça, Himoda… Fais juste ça et je ne manquerais pas de raconter ton geste envers Kinoshita…"

« Hein? »

"Me… Merde!"

Décontenancé, Himoda sentit son corps partir en arrière, l'image du sourire de Takatsuki lui restant gravée en mémoire. Les yeux écarquillés par la panique, il s'écroula sur le sol, le premier membre touchant par terre étant son poignet. Un craquement sonore le ramena à la réalité et toute la douleur remonta jusqu'à son épaule. Il cria, la balle retombant pitoyablement dans son camp. Un sifflement lui vint aux oreilles tandis que tous ses équipiers vinrent vers lui, le toisant avec inquiétude.

"Himoda! Tiens bon, vieux!"

"Tu peux te relever?"

"Himoda…"

Cette voix, il ne l'aurait jamais voulu l'entendre. Un jeune homme bouscula les autres, se pencha vers lui et deux yeux vairons le fixèrent avec attention. Un regard si magnifique qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir.

"Himoda, où est-ce que tu as mal? Dis-le moi, où as-tu mal?"

Il ne pouvait plus parler, la douleur et le tristesse battaient lui comme deux tambours désespérés. Il ne voulait pas le voir, ne pas lui parler.

"Dé… Dégage! Je veux pas que tu t'occupes de moi!"

"Hi… Himoda…"

Les autres équipiers le regardèrent avec surprise. Jamais Himoda n'avait parlé comme ça à l'un de ses partenaires. Il semblait si paniqué.

"Mon poignet… Ca fait un mal de chien! J'ai dû me le péter en tombant par terre!"

Un brouhaha naquit dans les tribunes, mélange de fureur et d'incompréhension.

"C'est Takatsuki qui l'a fait tombé, je l'ai vu!"

"N'importe quoi, il a même pas touché le filet! Himoda est tombé tout seul, comme un abruti!"

Samuel, décontenancé, regarda son chef d'équipe se relever grâce à l'infirmier présent sur les lieux. Au loin, le sifflement de la fin du match certifia qu'il serait rejoué une autre fois. Soucieux, le médecin regarda le poignet de Himoda tomber dans un angle inquiétant, une bosse ressortant sous la peau.

"Hum, poignet cassé", commenta-t-il. "Je vais t'emmener te faire un bandage le temps que la douleur s'estompe quelque peu. Ensuite, on irait te faire un plâtre. Heureusement, c'est le gauche qui a été touché, et tu es droitier non?"

"Oui, oui", répondit difficilement Himoda le teint très pâle." Je suis…"

Il ne put dire rien d'autre car la douleur, trop intense, le fit tourner de l'œil et dans un soupir gémissant, il s'écroula contre l'infirmier qui alerta quelques collègues. L'un d'eux, un homme au visage bien sculpté et aux yeux d'améthystes arriva, suivi de son assistant, un jeune homme aux regard d'émeraude encadré par une paire de lunettes. Il s'agenouilla pour prendre le jeune blessé par les aisselles, aidé par l'infirmier.

Hisoka, soupçonneux, se tourna vers Takatsuki qui, derrière le filet, lui adressa un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical. Il s'approcha de lui, les mains dans les poches.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu as voulu faire?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix grondante. "Il s'est cassé le poignet et je crois bien que tu y es pour quelque chose."

Les yeux de Takatsuki se durcirent et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus qui se voulait menaçant. Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard à travers le filet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, l'assistant? Tu penses que c'est moi le responsable de cette fracture?"

Hisoka le toisa avec fureur.

"Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûr", rétorqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il se tut, fixant encore quelques instants le jeune homme hautain. Les sentiments qu'il avait lu en lui quelques jours plus tôt lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Il comprenait mieux le comportement de Takatsuki mais il lui fallait encore un peu de temps avant de les dire à haute voix. Et rien que l'idée de voir cette tête blêmir à sa déclaration suffit à l'empathe pour se sentir de bonne humeur.

"Mr Kurosaki…"

Hisoka fit volte-face et vit Samuel qui avait l'air nerveux.

"Vous pensez que je peux accompagner Mr Tsuzuki? Je vais aller aider Himoda à l'infirmerie."

"Oui, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de problème."

Samuel lui sourit avant de suivre Tsuzuki et l'infirmier transportant le corps d'Himoda, inconscient. Hisoka, en les voyant partir, sentit une étrange sensation grandir dans sa poitrine. Une sensation désagréable, comme si on tentait de faire jaillir son cœur hors de son corps. Une impression infinie de tristesse et de peur panique. Ce sentiment ne venait pas de lui. Un sentiment qu'il avait dû ressentir près de quelqu'un. Or, ce n'était ni Samuel, ni Takatsuki… Mais alors…

Stupéfait, il comprit. Tout était clair à présent…

« Bien sûr… »

Sans perdre une seconde, il courut vers l'infirmerie, le cœur battant.

« Himoda… »

* * *

Samuel, très calme, était assis près du lit où reposait le capitaine de l'équipe de volley-ball. Ce même lit où il s'était retrouvé à parler de ce lourd secret qui avait pesé en lui depuis plus d'un an. Cet amour qui avait coûté la vie à Takeshi, son meilleur ami. Une myriade de sensations naquit en lui, tristes et douloureuses. Il tenta de les chasser de son esprit, en attendant le retour de son professeur et de l'infirmier. Le soleil, à travers la fenêtre entrouverte, devenait de la couleur du sang, se préparant à s'enfouir derrière le voile de la nuit. Les rideaux, blancs et soyeux, prenaient l'allure d'ailes d'ange, de fantômes silencieux se mouvaient par la brise aux empreintes marines. 

"Hum…"

Un gémissement le ramena à la réalité. Les yeux d'Himoda s'ouvrirent lentement, avec difficulté. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de qui était près de lui, le fixant avec inquiétude.

"Himoda, tu te sens mieux?"

Ce n'était plus dans les habitudes de Samuel de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un depuis un an. Où était passé le jeune homme solitaire et silencieux, qui ne parvenait plus à aller vers les autres? Il était redevenu pratiquement comme avant, juste plus timide. Et cette apparition, ce visage pâle, aux cheveux d'or, ces deux mystérieux de saphir et d'ambre brisa le cœur du convalescent. Brusquement, il se releva, tremblant de larmes qui n'allaient pas tarder à jaillir.

"Himoda?" Fit Samuel, surpris.

"Ne… Ne m'approche pas! Ne m'approche plus! Je ne veux plus que tu t'occupes de moi! Je ne suis qu'un sale monstre! Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu viendrais vers moi!"

Il se leva brusquement du lit et se rua vers le bureau où il prit de sa main valide un cutter. Abasourdi, Samuel n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il regarda Himoda, impuissant, qui fit jaillir la lame aiguisée et la pointer sur sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Ses pupilles dilatées par la terreur, fixaient Samuel d'un regard complètement perdu. Il était livide, une pâleur de mort qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

"Après… Après ce que je t'ai fait, je… je ne mérite même pas tes regards! Ne m'approche pas! "Cria-t-il.

"Himoda… Je ne comprends pas…"

"Kinoshita!"

Une voix ferme fit retourner le métis. Les deux Shinigami, le visage grave, contemplèrent le jeune garçon qui avait toujours le cutter à la main. Hisoka, silencieux, avait eu raison. Ce qu'il avait ressenti était bien fondé. Himoda, paniqué, recula mais sa main valide pointée sur sa gorge ne tremblait pas.

"Ne… Ne m'approchez pas! Tous autant que vous êtes! Un pas de plus et je me tue!"

Samuel, abasourdi, ne s'avança pas vers lui.

"Que… Que veux-tu dire par « ce que je t'ai fait »?"

Le regard d'Himoda se brouilla de larmes. Sa respiration, saccadée et suffocante, était à peine audible. Il s'étouffait, se noyait dans une tristesse sans nom. Ses épaules tressautèrent dans des sanglots misérables.

"Je ne suis qu'un lâche, Kinoshita. C'est… C'est de ma faute si ta gorge est dans cet état… Tout est de ma faute… Tout…"

Il répéta ce mot plusieurs fois de suite, ses yeux pleins de larmes. Les deux Shinigami s'avancèrent lentement, pour arriver à la hauteur de Samuel dont le teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Le soleil devenait de plus en plus rouge, rouge comme le sang et la haine. Le vent se fit glacial, se transformant en gémissement plaintif.

"Himoda, que veux-tu dire? Je… Je ne comprends pas", souffla le métis.

Un rire sans joie enroué de sanglots lui répondit. La lame du cutter étincela au soleil couchant.

"Tu… Tu ne m'as jamais regardé", hoqueta Himoda, tremblant." Jamais tu ne t'es tourné vers moi. Tu étais toujours avec Takeshi, à chaque instant où je voulais te parler. Depuis ce soir d'été où… je t'ai vu à l'église…"

Il se tut, se rappelant de cette scène qui lui était si chère. Il était rentré d'un entraînement de basket et, harassé de fatigue, il avait décidé de se reposer à l'église car c'était le bâtiment le plus frais. Et ce soir-là, lorsqu'il était entré dans une pièce silencieuse et déserte, et qu'il entendit cette voix pure et cristalline emplir l'atmosphère… Lorsqu'il vit ce visage scintillant, cette brillance intérieure alors que le jeune homme chantait, seul, sur l'estrade… Cette douce torture l'avait consumé, un poison tellement agréable…

"Après ça, j'ai tenté de te parler", reprit-il avec douleur." On se connaissait à peine mais je savais que tu étais quelqu'un d'ouvert aux autres, joyeux et amical. Je voulais qu'on puisse se connaître davantage mais toi, toi, tu étais toujours avec Takeshi, tout le temps. Mais je me disais que je pouvais encore t'approcher, te dire…que je t'aimais. Mais, ce jour de pluie, j'ai su, j'ai vu que ce n'était pas le cas."

"Ce jour… de pluie?" Répéta Samuel.

Il écarquilla les yeux, épouvanté.

"Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans les buissons à ce moment, j'en étais sûr! Quelqu'un nous avait vus, Takeshi et moi. Et cette personne, c'était toi?"

A sa grande horreur, Himoda hocha la tête.

"Oui, je voulais te faire part de mes sentiments ce jour-là. Mais tu as suivi Takeshi dans le parc. Et moi aussi, je t'ai suivi. Et quand j'ai vu ce baiser, mon cœur s'est brisé. J'ai su à cet instant que jamais tu ne te tournerais vers moi, que ton cœur appartiendrais à Takeshi. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, il s'est suicidé. Et je peux te dire maintenant à quel point cela m'a fait plaisir. Je me sentais si heureux de savoir que celui qui était entre toi et moi avait disparu de son plein gré. Mais…"

Sa voix se fit grondante, haineuse et la lame du cutter s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa veine jugulaire.

"Après sa mort, tu étais si triste que j'ai compris que tu étais toujours amoureux de lui. Et ça, plus encore que ce j'avais vu ce jour pluvieux, m'a révulsé. Je ne voulais pas que tu rêves de quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je te voulais à moi, rien que pour moi. Tu étais si inaccessible, un ange parfait… Il fallait que ta brillance ne puisse plus se faire voir et c'est moi…"

Il fixa Samuel avec toute la rage qu'il pouvait donner.

"Oui, c'est moi qui ai fourni l'acide, ce poison qui a fait ce que tu es dorénavant! "Clama-t-il. "Mon père est un laborantin très réputé. Il ne m'a pas été difficile de m'en procurer et de te la faire avaler!"

Samuel se figea, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur. Le dégoût monta en lui et sa blessure à la gorge lui brûla si fort qu'il crispa ses mains dessus. Chancelant, il faillit s'écrouler sur le sol mais les Shinigami, abasourdis de cette révélation, eurent le temps de le prendre dans leurs bras. Himoda les toisant avec un regard de panique, de tristesse indéfinissable. Ce même sentiment battait en lui comme lorsque Hisoka l'avait ressenti.

"Pour… Pourquoi?" Murmura Samuel, sous le choc." Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?"

Himoda eut un pauvre sourire et les larmes amères recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

"Je me le demande encore", répondit-il dans un sanglot. "J'étais aveuglé par la jalousie et j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne puisse plus chanter. Mais cela n'a rien changé. En aucun cas tu ne t'es tourné vers moi. Tu pensais toujours à Takeshi, cela se voyait. Takeshi, toujours Takeshi… Comme je pouvais le haïr! Et maintenant que je vois redevenir comme avant, avant mon acte horrible de procurer à tes agresseurs l'acide qui a eu raison de toi, je me sens si misérable que… je ne vois pas pourquoi je vivrai."

Samuel se dégagea des bras d'Hisoka et de Tsuzuki. Il tremblait, son visage était si pâle qu'on pouvait penser qu'il allait s'évanouir mais il tenait bon, fixant la lame de cutter qu'Himoda s'apprêtait à enfoncer dans sa gorge.

"Himoda, ne fais pas ça… Je t'en prie, je ne veux plus que quelqu'un meure par ma faute!"

Le jeune homme eut un pauvre sourire. Sa main qui allait avoir raison de lui ne trembla pas. Le soleil, derrière lui, si rouge…

"Adieu, mon amour…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

TCHAC!

Ce qui suivit ensuite se passa si vite que les deux Shinigami ne purent intervenir. Samuel, paniqué, se jeta sur Himoda qui, basculant en arrière, s'entailla la joue dans un geste malheureux. Dans un fracas plus que bruyant, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent étalés sur le sol, le cutter glissant loin de la main d'Himoda. L'ancien choriste, tout tremblant, avait serré le blessé jusqu'à l'en étouffer, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait déverser.

"Ki… Kinoshita?"

"Idiot… Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un meure à cause de moi. Je te demande pardon, Katsuya… Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas voir compris tes sentiments… Katsuya, pardon, pardon… Je ne veux pas que tu meures, tu es quelqu'un qui ne doit pas mourir… S'il te plaît, Katsuya…"

Le jeune homme, stupéfait que celui qu'il aimait l'appelle par son prénom, mit plusieurs instants à se ressaisir. Mais le sang qui coulait de sa joue, semblable à ses larmes, lui rappela à quel point il avait besoin de ce garçon aux yeux vairons et dans un sanglot, il répondit à son étreinte, le serrant presque à lui en briser les os.

"Samuel, pardon à toi aussi… J'ai ruiné ta vie, j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne puisse plus chanter…"

"Non, ne crois pas cela…"

Samuel, en se dégageant des bras d'Himoda, désigna les deux Shinigami qui les dévisageaient avec bienveillance.

"Ces deux personnes m'aideront à rechanter et cette fois-ci, je ne chanterai pas que Takeshi ou pour moi-même… Je chanterai pour tous les êtres qui me sont chers…"

"Samuel…", fit Himoda, décontenancé.

Deux cœurs blessés par la vie et la tristesse, avaient enfin réussi à se comprendre et cet apaisement, cette sérénité d'esprit suffit à l'empathe pour se sentir allégé d'un poids. Discrètement, la main de Tsuzuki prit la sienne pour la serrer tendrement.

Par la lueur de l'astre sanglant, une âme éternelle amorçait le début d'un changement.

Dans quelques jours, un être allait mourir et ceux qui tenaient les fils de ce monde le savaient…

* * *

"Pff… Quel abruti… " 

Il soupira, agacé par ce garçon dont il venait d'entendre la confession. Il n'avait été très malin en parlant de « ça » à Himoda. Et cet abruti avait raté son suicide. Au moins, Takeshi lui avait laissé un souvenir mémorable en s'ouvrant les veines à l'église.

"Takatsuki?"

Le dénommé se tourna vers un gars de sa bande, adossé au grand mur de la cour sud. Malgré l'interdiction du règlement, il fumait tranquillement une cigarette roulée par ses soins qu'il passait de temps en temps aux autres types. Takatsuki eut un haussement d'épaules.

"D'après ce que j'ai compris, Himoda a tenté de se suicider mais Kinoshita l'en a empêché. Yun, file-moi ta clope."

Le jeune homme aspira une bouffée de la cigarette de fortune. La fumée âcre et épaisse dessina des esquisses odorantes autour de lui qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître d'un geste rapide de la main.

"Comment on va faire, Takatsuki?" Fit l'un des gars, embarrassé." Kinoshita a vachement changé depuis l'arrivée du nouveau prof. On fait quoi s'il participe à la représentation dans trois jours?"

Takatsuki eut un bref sourire avant de rendre la cigarette à Yun.

"Je sais pas. On verra sur place. Et puis je crois pas que Kinoshita ait les tripes de venir chanter. Il a osé gagner le dernier concours alors que j'étais sûr d'être le gagnant l'année dernière. Mais surtout, il s'en est pris à Takeshi et ça, je pourrai jamais lui pardonner! Quant à Himoda, on le laisse tomber, c'est rien qu'une raclure ce type. Il a beau avoir l'air costaud, il fait pas le poids face à nous."

Des renchérissements retentirent autour de lui. Il se tut un bref instant avant de se tourner vers le bâtiment où il venait d'espionner le métis à la voix d'ange disparue.

"Tsuzuki et Kurosaki, hein? Mais que pourrait faire notre cher prodige du chant si ses anges gardiens n'étaient pas à ses côtés?"

Il eut un sourire encore plus mauvais.

« Le chant que tu auras sera un requiem, mon cher Samuel… Ca, je tele garantie… »

_**A suivre...**_


	6. Chant Immortel d'un Paradis Perdu

_**Sing and Die**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Hello à tous! The dernier of dernier… Le tout dernier chapitre de Sing and Die, ah, ça m'a paru court… Mais tant pis, je pouvais m'étaler sur un sujet pareil, non mais ! J'étais très impatiente d'arriver à cette partie mais je reste sceptique concernant sa qualité. La quantité, ben, j'ai fait deux ou trois pages de plus qu'un chapitre normal mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très fameux, sorry. Lors d'un passage, Samuel chantera une chanson que les fans de l'anime Yami no Matsuei doivent connaître. Elle n'a rien à voir avec l'état d'esprit de Samuel, je trouve juste l'air joli. Alors, quel est le nom de cette chanson (vous devez tous le savoir de toute façon, na) ?Je vous laisse sur ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise._

_Blood Kiss, Tsubaki Himé_

_**Chapitre V **_

_**Chant Immortel d'un Paradis Perdu **_

_Mon cœur souffre… Et ma gorge me fait mal… _

_Cette impression de vide en moi… Est-ce ainsi que je vais mourir ?

* * *

_

"Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tordre le cou quand je te reverrais, Tsuzuki", fit la voix bourrue de Konoé, anormalement calme de menace." Une seule bonne raison de ne pas te priver de prime pour les dix prochains siècles à venir."

"Patron, mais c'est pas faute!" Gémit le Shinigami, se recevant un soupir blasé de son partenaire qui se demandait bien où pouvaient être les aspirines pour calmer ce mal de tête grandissant, causé par cet abruti de fonctionnaire. "Laissez-nous encore un petit de temps, s'il vous plaît!"

"…"

"Patron?"

Il fallait s'y attendre. Hisoka, bien qu'installé à plus de dix mètres du téléphone, entendit parfaitement toute l'injure monumentale de son chef. Ce fut si rapide et inattendu que Tsuzuki sursauta avant de s'écrouler sur le sol dans un grand bruit.

"JE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR, IMBECILE! JE RISQUE DE PERDRE MON POSTE A CAUSE DE TES ÂNERIES ET ENCORE, JE RESTE POLI!"

"Patronnnn", geignit Tsuzuki, prenant sa voix la plus lamentable." Encore un jour à attendre, juste un petit, petit jour avant que l'âme de cet éternel esprit ne vienne à Meifu… Pa…"

"Un jour, un jour… On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui est harcelé par ces rabats-joie administratifs! C'est le dernier délai, Tsuzuki! Le dernier, tu entends? Cela fait trop longtemps que ce garçon est en vie. Enfin, grâce au Comte qui a pu passé au travers des ondes de cette âme, sa mort sera prévue pour demain soir, que tu le veuilles ou non!"

Tsuzuki se figea à cette phrase. Est-ce que son patron venait de comprendre qu'il faisait tout pour retarder le moment où Samuel mourrait? A cette simple pensée, son regard se fit plus sombre et une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge. La voix de Konoé, un peu plus calme, le ramena à la réalité.

"Écoute, Tsuzuki… Je sais bien que cela te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, cette histoire mais…"

"Non, non, patron", l'interrompit le Shinigami d'une voix lourde de colère. "Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Et depuis ce « jour », vous n'avez plus rien à comprendre ou à savoir de moi. Au revoir."

"Tsu…"

Mais les dernières paroles du chef du Service se turent dans le raccrochement de téléphone de Tsuzuki qui, les yeux brûlants, pressa sa main contre le mur, tentant de chasser les pensées noires qui le tourmentaient.

"Tsuzuki, ça va?"

La voix de son partenaire le fit se retourner. Hisoka, bien qu'il eût le visage impassible, avait cette lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux qu'il n'aimait pas voir. Pour le rassurer, son partenaire le caressa dans le cou mais rien n'y fit. L'étincelle ne voulait pas s'effacer de ce regard émeraude. Tsuzuki soupira, s'avouant vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas gagner à ce jeu. Hisoka était bien trop fort.

"Tsuzuki… Qu'est-ce que tu as?" Demanda l'empathe d'une voix qui se voulait sans réplique.

Le dénommé eut un pauvre sourire et pour ne pas répondre embrassa l'adolescent dans un baiser léger. Cédant à cette passion si douce, Hisoka répondit à cette tendresse en liant ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire. Mais bientôt, il décrocha ses lèvres de celles de Tsuzuki, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

"Tous les sentiments qui sont en toi en ce moment… Me font souffrir, Tsuzuki… S'il te plaît, ne me cache pas ça."

Tsuzuki serra davantage le corps mince de l'empathe contre lui, l'embrassant de plus en plus tendrement dans la nuque. Aux petits frissons qui le parcouraient, il sut qu'Hisoka ne résistait pas longtemps à ces caresses. Tout en posant ses lèvres sur cette peau soyeuse, Tsuzuki sourit de nouveau.

"Tant que tu seras prêt de moi, Hisoka, je serai incapable de souffrir", répondit-il doucement.

"Tsu…"

Deux lèvres sur les siennes, le réduisant au silence. Ne pouvant lutter contre cette délicieuse torture, Hisoka savoura ce baiser avant que Tsuzuki ne reprenne la parole.

"Je t'aime", déclara-t-il sur le même ton que ce jour de pluie, lors qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres effilées de l'adolescent qui se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami. En ce moment, plus rien ne comptait pour lui que cette sensation de protection absolue, le sentiment d'être aimé avec tant de tendresse. Dans une totale confiance, l'empathe baissa ses barrières psychiques pour ressentir les passions amoureuses de son partenaire. Apaisé, il se redressa pour effleurer les lèvres de Tsuzuki, murmurant contre sa peau, d'une voix tremblante.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime, Tsuzuki."

Et cette phrase, si pure, fit s'envoler les démons du Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes pour un temps, une minuscule parcelle d'éternité. Ils allaient revenir et le hanter , encore et toujours, mais pour l'instant, juste lui importait cette petite âme qui avait une totale confiance en lui, et un amour si profond qu'il ne méritait pas. Et, cachant cette impression de culpabilité, il embrassa son petit ami, ne se privant plus de lui murmurer des mots tendres, caressant sa peau et autres choses encore qui les enfermèrent dans une bulle rien qu'à eux, le temps de partager un peu de bonheur.

* * *

"Professeur? " 

Le silence. Rien que la brise frappant contre la vitre lui répondit. Surpris, le jeune homme regarda sa montre. Il était en avance, il aurait dû s'en douter. Mais la représentation était pour demain et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas la moindre impression d'avoir réussi à chanter de nouveau. Il demeurait au même stade, lire des partitions sans hausser le ton, sans murmurer un doux refrain. Au fond, à quoi cela servait?

Il s'assit pesamment au bureau, regardant d'un œil vague les objets autour de lui. Il allait se relever et revenir un peu plus tard lorsque son attention se posa sur un épais dossier mis en évidence près de la commode. Il se leva et, debout devant le meuble, il hésita. Devait-il satisfaire sa curiosité ou bien attendre les deux hommes venus l'aider? Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il n'y tint plus et prit le dossier entre ses mains tremblantes. Une boule dans la gorge, il l'ouvrit à la première page.

Il écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

Il y avait une photo de lui, et des dizaines de descriptions à son égard. Ils étaient très renseignés sur lui. Beaucoup trop. Ne comprenant pas le moins du monde ce qui était sur ces lignes, il feuilleta le dossier jusqu'à tomber une page colorée différemment des autres. De plus en plus curieux, il s'y arrêta et la parcourut du regard.

Mais, peu à peu, ses mains se mirent à trembler, de plus en plus fort. Son visage se crispa et la colère, lentement, monta en lui. Ce qu'il lisait… Ce n'était pas possible… Son cœur se brisa comme du verre et ses yeux, brûlants, le forcèrent à détourner le regard.

"Les sales…"

"Kinoshita? Tu es en avance?"

La porte derrière le métis grinça dans un bruit passablement agaçant. Et cette voix, qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter… Il n'en pouvait plus… La fureur battait en lui comme un tambour de guerre…

"Kinoshita? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?"

"LA FERME!"

SCHLING!

Ce qui passa fut si rapide que les deux Shinigami ne purent le prévoir. Dans un geste brusque, Samuel attrapa un vase près de lui et le balança sur Hisoka. Mais Tsuzuki, plus vif de ses mouvements, tendit le bras et l'objet éclata contre sa main, l'entaillant de part et d'autre dans un fracas sonore. Les débris tombèrent sur le sol en même temps que le sang, jaillissant de ses plaies où étaient incrustés des morceaux de vase. La douleur, bien que faible, ne put s'empêcher de lui tirailler la peau et il grimaça, plus de colère envers le jeune homme que pour la blessure en elle-même.

"Tsuzuki!" S'écria Hisoka, abasourdi par le geste de Samuel, qui le visage crispé par la haine, les tuait du regard.

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour masquer. La régénération débuta sur la chair de Tsuzuki qui se recousit très rapidement, ramenant les gouttes de sang éparses dans les veines. En même pas une minute, il ne restait pas une cicatrice de la blessure. Le visage grave, Tsuzuki releva la tête vers Samuel qui tenait le dossier dans ses mains crispées.

"Ne m'approchez pas, sales menteurs!" cracha le métis, fou de rage. "Depuis le début, depuis la première fois, vous m'avez joué la comédie!"

"Sa…", commença Hisoka, ne comprenant pas.

"Taisez-vous!" Cria Samuel. "Je ne veux plus vous écouter! Qui… Qui êtes-vous réellement…? Vous… Vous n'êtes pas humains, je le sais très bien! Sinon, comment cette blessure aurait-elle pu disparaître aussi vite? Sales menteurs, hypocrites! Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est ma vie! Vous êtes venus me tuer, en vous approchant de moi pour que je ne me méfie pas!"

Des larmes amères perlant à ses yeux vairons. Blessé, il considéra avec une rage froide les deux Shinigami silencieux, ne cherchant pas à se défendre. Mais, en voyant le regard sans angoisse de son partenaire, Hisoka comprit que ce dernier avait fait exprès de laisser traîner le dossier. C'était si simple qu'il demeura bouche bée de cette stupidité. Le métis, écœuré, leur jeta le dossier sur le sol dont les feuilles se dispersèrent dans un souffle dans divers endroits de la pièce.

"Je… Je vous avais fait confiance", s'exclama Samuel, profondément déçu et dépité. "Je pensais vraiment que vous alliez m'aider mais en fait… J'ai été stupide de vous croire! Je vous déteste!"

Tsuzuki encaissa toutes les insultes, ne laissant voir aucun de ses sentiments filtrer sur son visage. Lorsqu'il sentit que Samuel avait le cœur trop brisé pour continuer, il eut un soupir.

"En effet, je ne suis pas un professeur de chant", avoua-t-il d'une voix profonde. "Et Hisoka Kurosaki n'est pas mon assistant. Nous ne sommes pas humains, comme tu as pu le remarquer."

"Nous sommes des Shinigami", ajouta Hisoka d'un ton froid.

Samuel écarquilla les yeux.

"Des Shinigami?" Répéta-t-il, bouleversé.

"Il existe des âmes qui malgré un taux de réincarnations anormalement élevé, continuent à refaire surface sur Terre. Et, au fur et à mesure de leurs morts, le plus souvent violentes et brutales, elles connaissent exactement le moment où elles disparaîtront. Ce sont des cas exceptionnels, des éternels esprits car leur force spirituelle dépasse celle des autres âmes. Samuel, tu es un éternel esprit. Et malgré la date prévue de ta mort, ton âme a réussi à brouiller l'administration de l'Au-Delà, ce qui fait que tu es toujours en vie alors que tu aurais mourir il y a un an, lors de ton opération."

Hisoka ramassa la feuille d'identité de Samuel, désignant toutes les informations qu'ils avaient eu de la main.

"Notre travail consiste à ramener ce genre d'âmes à Meifu et les faire juger, ainsi que d'expliquer ce dysfonctionnement dans les durées de vie", fit-il d'une voix posée. "En clair, on tue des gens pour le maintien de l'administration du Juo-Cho."

Samuel était tétanisé. Ses yeux vairons fixaient les deux Shinigami en face de lui, brûlants d'incompréhension et de panique sourde.

"Mais… si vous deviez me tuer… Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait dès le début! Hein? C'est encore pire de se jouer des gens que vous devez ramener là-bas, que de les tuer aussitôt! Vous êtes vraiment des assassins!"

A cette insulte bien que parfaitement vraie, Tsuzuki eut un pauvre sourire et son regard d'améthystes s'assombrit de plusieurs tons. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux brun foncé, regardant d'un œil vague le rossignol qui s'agitait sans bruits dans la cage posée en hauteur. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix fut plus douce que du velours, mais en même temps si triste qu'elle cisaillait le cœur du métis et de l'empathe près de lui.

"C'est vrai, nous aurions dû te ramener le plus tôt possible mais pourtant, nous ne l'avons pas fait, bien que nous allons être fortement réprimandés par nos supérieurs. Tu aurais dû mourir l'année dernière mais, la période suivant ta fausse mort, me semble bien douloureuse. Tu as vécu un an de peine et de souffrance et ce à cause de ton âme qui ne désirait pas mourir. Alors, quand je me suis aperçu que tu nous avais confié les derniers grammes de ton espoir, c'était déjà trop tard…"

Samuel tressaillit devant ces propos. Ses mains, crispées sur sa gorge, se mirent à trembler. Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il autant? Il ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Silencieux, ses yeux devenus si chauds qu'il en souffrait, il ne put dire aucun mot, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'écouter cette voix qu'il avait voulu croire.

"Oui, tu nous as fait confiance pour que nous t'aidions à rechanter, même une seule fois… Et te voir redevenir si vivant me fait souffrir", continua Tsuzuki en s'approchant de la cage du rossignol, laissant son doigt entre les barreaux de la cage se faire picoter gentiment par l'oiseau à jamais muet. "Tu as eu le courage de vivre malgré tout ce qui t'était arrivé et nous, nous devons te tuer, tout cela parce que ça risque de causer un très grand chamboulement administratif du Juo-Cho. C'est pour cela… à cause d'une raison égoïste, que nous devons t'aider, Samuel… Tu chanteras de nouveau, je le sais, comme tu dois le savoir toi aussi…"

Le jeune homme blond se sentit suffocant. Ses yeux lui brûlaient si fort qu'il les ferma, son corps ne cessant plus de trembler. Son cœur… Sa gorge… Tout cela lui faisait tellement mal… Mais en même temps tellement de bien… Cette voix, qu'il avait cru, et que malgré lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire encore…

"Pourquoi…? Pourquoi… faites-vous ça pour moi?" Murmura-t-il d'une respiration saccadée." Alors que je devrais mourir… Pourquoi m'aidez-vous?"

Les yeux d'émeraude d'Hisoka percèrent à travers ses paupières closes. Et un mince sourire qu'il ne vit pas se dessina sur les lèvres de l'empathe.

"Parce que nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, Samuel…"

Des perles brillantes glissèrent des yeux du métis, lourdes d'un poids qu'il n'avait jamais pensé aussi gros. La vue brouillée par les larmes, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, le corps tout tremblant de frissons à la fois glacials et brûlants.

« Mon cœur… Ma gorge… Je n'ai plus mal… »

Il ouvrit la bouche, hésitant… Toute cette chaleur qui gonflait en lui, toute cette sérénité qui l'apaisait au fond de lui, opérait doucement jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Et cet écho qui résonnait dans sa tête, cette sensation qu'il avait perdu un an plus tôt, ressurgit, comme s'il s'agissait d'une clé refermant une porte lourde de secrets douloureux.

_Since my love was forbidden… I wanted to die…_

Il ne s'entendait pas, ne voulait pas s'entendre… Honteux, se dévoilant entièrement, il reprit, d'une voix suffocante, ces paroles qui avaient pesé en lui. Encore et encore, le chant de la délivrance intérieure…

_Even if you're in your heaven… I wanted to cry…_

"Samuel…", chuchota Tsuzuki, bouleversé.

Ce n'était plus la voix qu'il connaissait du jeune homme, ce n'était pas cette résonance auquel il était habitué. Ce qu'il entendait dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé… Ce n'était même plus du chant, mais du cristal à l'état pur, le cantique d'une âme libérée. Une telle mélodie, vibrante, douloureuse, qui vous prenait au cœur, vous faisait oublier toutes les pensées qui occupaient inutilement votre esprit. L'impression de ne plus être présent en ce lieu, de n'exister qu'à travers cette voix de verre, cette modulation d'ange… Et Samuel continuait, continuait encore, pleurant en même temps, répétant ces mots qui par sa voix prenaient tout leur sens…

Le cœur lourd, l'esprit vacillant, Tsuzuki, dans un murmure à peine audible, s'agenouilla près du jeune garçon qui les yeux étincelants de mille larmes, chantait pour lui, pour ces hommes, et pour cet amour déchirant. Et, l'âme dévorée par toutes ses émotions apparues grâce à ce diamant, il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Le jeune homme, les perles ne cessant de couler sur son visage pâle, répondit à son étreinte désespérée, et sa voix, telle une supplique, ne cessa de répéter ces mots, ce chant qui remerciait de tout son cœur les Shinigami qui avaient cru en lui. Une pression contre lui et il sut que l'empathe venait de le prendre par la nuque, posant son front contre le sien, comme ça, tout simplement.

« _Rossignol, ton cou est brisé, tes ailes arrachées…_ »

« Non, je ne suis plus cela… »

La musique envoûtante et pleine de tristesse emplit son âme et il se laissa dériver, n'entendant pas les mots sortir de sa bouche.

« Un rossignol… qui par l'aide de ceux qui tiennent les ficelles de ce monde… a su comprendre le véritable sens de vivre… »

* * *

"Samuel, tu dois te dépêcher! La représentation va bientôt commencer!" 

La voix de son professeur derrière la porte intima le jeune blond à se dépêcher de mettre sa veste à col Mao, d'une blancheur immaculée. Il mit les derniers boutons nacrés jusqu'en haut, s'inspectant du regard. Un bruit sourd le fit retourner et il vit son oiseau passablement excité, sautillant contre les barreaux de sa cage.

"Toi aussi, tu veux que je réussisses, n'est-ce pas?" Fit Samuel dans un sourire. "Mais j'ai si peur… Je me sens si faible…"

Tout avait passé si vite… Sa voix, encore irréelle, était présente en lui, dormant encore, mais ce soir, devant ce jury très attendu, elle se réveillerait, il le savait. Ces hommes, venus pour le tuer, avaient réussi à la faire revenir en lui. Il lui avait suffi de leur faire confiance et que ces derniers, avec simplement des mots réconfortants, le parviennent à dompter sa peur. Si rapide… Mais si bénéfique…

"Samuel!"

"Oui, oui, j'arrive!"

Il sortit du vestiaire, tenant en main la cage de son oiseau qui tentait tant bien que mal d'essayer de battre ses ailes brisées. Son professeur lui sourit, faisant briller ses yeux d'améthystes.

"Ah, enfin tu es prêt", remarqua-t-il d'une voix douce. "Dépêches-toi, le rideau va bientôt se lever…"

Un brouhaha naissait dans les coulisses, symbole d'excitation et de nervosité. Les chanteurs répétaient le chant libre qu'ils avaient préparés et les musiciens jouaient encore une fois les partitions qu'ils avaient amenés. Les autres professeurs donnaient des conseils pour se relaxer, et conseillaient aux choristes de boire un peu d'eau mais surtout pas de boisson gazeuse, ce qui les gênerait pour chanter ensuite.

"Professeur…"

"Oui, Samuel?"

Deux yeux vairons magnifiques se fixèrent sur lui, pleins d'espoir et de confiance. Et un sourire, rayonnant, s'épanouit sur les lèvres pâles du métis.

"Merci, merci encore… Pour moi, vous resterez le seul professeur qui ait cru en moi et rien que pour cela… je ne sais comment vous remercier…"

Une main habile se posa sur sa bouche, le forçant à se taire. Tsuzuki, heureux, lui dédia un sourire rassurant.

"Alors, en guise de récompense, je veux que tu chantes comme si ta vie en dépendait… Chante de tout ton cœur, de toute son âme et à ce moment, je ne répondrais plus de rien", répondit le Shinigami avec douceur.

Cette chaleur si douce… Samuel, radieux, sentit ses joues s'empourprer de gêne et de confiance. Et il acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, sa brillance intérieure plus éclatante que tout.

Un ange était prêt à entamer ce chant qui lui tenait à cœur… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

* * *

"Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fout? " 

Furieux, Takatsuki rejeta la tête en arrière, les mains dans les poches du costume que son père lui avait acheté pour l'occasion. Cela avait coûté très cher mais Mr Takatsuki savait se débrouiller pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas surnommé « le bourreau des hommes d'affaires » pour rien.

Que faisait Yun? Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il était parti, faisant comme Takatsuki lui avait demandé. Mais il n'était pas revenu et cela inquiétait le jeune homme. Il s'appuya négligemment contre une caisse où était disposé du matériel. Loin de lui, des choristes répétaient leur morceau, angoissés, très pâles. Lui s'en fichait. Il allait chanter en second, ce qui pour lui n'était pas une place excellente. Dire que Samuel avait eu le droit de chanter en solo le chant qu'il avait voulu, il en était vexé.

"Eh, Takatsuki!"

S'attendant à voir Yun, le visage du dénommé se releva mais il fut cruellement déçu. Un jeune homme le toisait d'un regard d'émeraude encadré par une paire de lunettes métallique, ses cheveux châtain brillant d'une lueur dorée par les lumières trop fortes des projecteurs. Il tenait à la main une canette de soda ouverte, qu'il portait à sa bouche sans pour autant en boire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi?" Cracha Takatsuki, hargneux. "T'en as eu assez de traîner avec ton prof ringard?"

Hisoka haussa les épaules, s'apprêtant à boire une gorgée de son soda. Takatsuki, furieux d'être ainsi ignoré, le lui arracha des mains.

Si j'étais toi, je n'en boirais pas", conseilla le Shinigami d'une voix froide. "Ce ne sera pas bon pour toi, surtout si tu t'apprêtes à chanter. Il te faudrait mieux de l'eau."

"Ferme-la, je fais ce que je veux!"

Et, satisfait de l'exaspération qui se peignait sur le visage de l'empathe, il avala tout le soda qui était dans la canette, se délectant de cette fraîcheur. Il en avait eu vraiment besoin, il mourrait de soif. Il froissa l'emballage entre ses mains et le balança par terre avant de remettre ses mains dans ses poches.

"A part ça, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"

"Te parler quelques instants. J'ai en effet deux ou trois trucs à éclaircir."

Hisoka s'adossa contre le mur faisant face à Takatsuki et le dévisagea quelques secondes, ses yeux d'émeraude insondables. Il eut un léger sourire glacial.

"C'est toi qui as fait boire l'acide à Samuel, n'est-ce pas, Mitsuru Takatsuki?"

Le visage de ce dernier blêmit légèrement mais il savait contenir ces émotions. Il eut un ricanement railleur.

"T'as des preuves de ce que t'avances, petit merdeux? C'est pas en te la jouant que tu vas me tirer les vers du nez."

Hisoka le dévisagea avec tellement de froideur que Takatsuki ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

"J'ai le don de lire dans les sentiments des autres, un empathe pour tout dire… Lorsque je t'ai attrapé par le poignet il y a une semaine, j'ai perçu quelques restes de tes sentiments et autres pensées pleines de rancœur : « Samuel est l'assassin de Takeshi, il m'a pris l'être que j'aimais… », « Il ne mérite pas de vivre après ce qu'il a fait… ». Ce ne sont que quelques exemples parmi tous les fragments que j'ai perçu, mais la haine et la colère étaient très présentes…"

Takatsuki serra les poings au point que ses jointures blanchirent. Ses lèvres, pincées, se retenaient de balancer des insultes cinglantes à ce visage impassible qui le dénonçait ouvertement de l'agression. Hisoka, imperturbable, continua sur sa lancée, d'une voix plus coupante qu'une lame de rasoir.

"Tu étais amoureux de Takeshi depuis bien longtemps, bien avant que ce dernier ne s'intéresse à Samuel. Tu étais de plus en plus jaloux de ce garçon, tu le haïssais comme tu le hais aujourd'hui. Et après le suicide de Takeshi, tu as reporté toute ta rancœur sur Samuel, et tu as décidé de le tuer. Il t'a suffi de convaincre Himoda qu'il t'obtienne de l'acide et persuader Samuel de t'accompagner en ce lieu où tu l'as détruit. J'ignore comment mais peut-être que tu lui as parlé de Takeshi, j'en sais rien du tout. Mais il a survécu et cela te dérange au point de vouloir recommencer."

Encaissant chaque phrase, chaque réplique, Takatsuki sentit ses joues s'empourprer de colère. Il grinça des dents, les membres tremblants de fureur. Ses yeux plissés par la rage ne quittèrent pas le regard d'émeraude de l'empathe.

"Dis toujours, petit con", railla-t-il, menaçant. Accuses-moi autant que tu veux mais ça ne changera rien. Sans preuves, t'es fini devant moi. C'est ta parole contre la mienne…"

Il eut cependant un petit sourire malfaisant et se pencha vers l'adolescent, une étincelle sournoise dans les yeux.

"Mais puisqu'on y est: oui, c'est moi qui ai fait ça", ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, pour ne se faire entendre des autres personnes à une dizaine de mètres de lui. "Et crois-moi, j'en suis plutôt content."

"Hisoka tressaillit."

"Tu oses dire… que tu as aimé faire un geste pareil!"

"Ben tiens! Ce salaud de Samuel… C'est à cause de lui si Takeshi est mort! Si seulement Takeshi s'était tourné vers moi au lieu de Samuel, il serait toujours en vie à l'heure qu'il est! Et ça, je ne peux pas le pardonner à ce salaud de métis! Pendant un an, je l'ai vu, la mort dans l'âme, avec cette superbe cicatrice sur la gorge! Et ça m'a fait plaisir, oui, plaisir, de le voir souffrir autant que moi j'avais souffert!"

PAF!

De toutes ses forces, Hisoka frappa Takatsuki qui s'écroula sous le choc, abasourdi. L'adolescent, fou de rage, avait bondi sur lui si vite qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Le coup avait été si brutal et précis que même un pro tel que Takatsuki n'aurait pu y répondre aussitôt. Abasourdi, il essuya d'une main vague le sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres, ne quittant pas d'un regard paniqué le Shinigami qui se frottait le poing.

"Ordure", siffla Hisoka, se noyant dans une fureur blanche. "Après tout ce qu'a enduré Samuel, tu oses rétorquer que ta souffrance dépasse la sienne. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre tout ce qu'il a enduré. T'es qu'un enfoiré, un salopard qui se lamente sur son sort et se dit que c'est toujours la faute des autres. Tu me dégoûtes…"

"Quoi! Qu'est-ce que…", commença à répliquer Takatsuki, furieux.

Il se figea, les pupilles dilatées par l'horreur. Sa voix, soudain, s'était tue et malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à articuler un mot. Impossible, il n'avait pu perdu la voix d'un seul coup, un engourdissement naissait au fond de sa gorge, le bloquait complètement. Ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait, il fixa Hisoka, paniqué. L'empathe le regarda avec un amusement feint, reprenant en main la canette que Takatsuki avait jeté au sol. Un pâle sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Je suppose que tu dois savoir ce qu'il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas? C'est un anesthésiant que l'on doit faire avaler lors des interventions médicales. Tes cordes vocales sont devenues insensibles et vu la dose, je pense que tu ne pourras parler avant deux trois jours."

Son regard se fit plus froid, ne se préoccupant pas des gens qui s'étaient réunis autour de lui.

"Mais au fond, tu étais au courant… Puisqu'il s'agissait ce que tu voulais faire boire à Samuel. Ton pote Yun m'a « gentiment » donné l'échantillon, je me suis un peu servi. Alors, cela te fait quel effet de ne plus rien dire, comme cela a été le cas de Samuel?"

Takatsuki, ses gestes devenus incohérents, crispa ses mains autour de sa gorge endormie, la bouche grande ouverte comme si des mots allaient en ressortir. Mais rien n'y faisait. L'anesthésiant, très puissant, avait complément insensibilisé ses cordes vocales. Ses lèvres mimèrent « Pourquoi? ». A cette question purement idiote, Hisoka fit volte-face, s'apprêtant à retrouver son partenaire. Arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, il étira de nouveau un sourire glacial.

"Ce soir sera uniquement pour Samuel, car il va bientôt mourir… Je ne lui parlerai pas de tout ça, je ne tiens pas à le faire souffrir davantage. Par contre, quand ton heure viendra, je me montrerai sans pitié…"

Ces dernières paroles, sourdes de menace prochaine, plongea les coulisses dans un silence lourd. Personne en ce lieu ne savait que dans quelques heures…

Une âme allait disparaître…

* * *

"Hisoka, viens vite! C'est très urgent!" 

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Hisoka s'approcha de son partenaire qui tenait Samuel par les épaules. Ce dernier avait l'air très mal au point. Sa peau était si blanche que son habit de neige paraissait être d'un gris douteux. Ses yeux, brillants de fièvres, les regardaient avec incompréhension. Il fut plié en deux par une quinte de toux et quand il se redressa, il demeura interdit comme les Shinigami autour de lui. Ses mains étaient tachées de sang, tremblantes et vagues. Ils s'étaient mis dans le vestiaire à l'écart tandis que Tsuzuki faisait boire de l'eau à son faux élève qui s'exécutait sans rien dire, si faible à cet instant que sa vie, telle une bougie, se faisait chétive, si fugitive que cela faisait mal à regarder.

"Son corps est arrivé au point critique", fit Tsuzuki, anxieux. "Le patron nous avait bien prévenu, le Comte a fait en sorte qu'il meure ce soir. Comment on va faire? La représentation va commencer…"

Samuel se releva péniblement, soutenu par Hisoka qui le tenait par les bras. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

"Je… Je dois chanter", haleta-t-il, à bout de souffle. "Il faut que j'y arrive… Même si je dois mourir après, cela m'est égal… Je dois… chanter…"

"Samuel…", souffla Tsuzuki, hésitant.

Le sourire que lui adressa le choriste lui serra le cœur. Un sourire qui y croyait encore, toujours, si pitoyable que cela en était douloureux.

"Je veux vous remercier… Et pour cela, je vais chanter… Pour vous deux, pour moi… Pour tous ceux qui me sont chers…"

Hisoka l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, ferme et décidé.

"On est près de toi, Samuel… Si jamais il se passe quelque chose, on sera là pour toi…"

Chanter et ne plus penser à rien, juste à ceux qui comblaient son cœur…

"Je le sais, Hisoka… Je le sais…"

* * *

Le silence de la salle… Palpable de tension, il attendait ce jeune homme qui avait tout perdu un an plus tôt. Les spectateurs, nerveux, retinrent leur siffle lorsque le rideau se leva et dévoila le garçon aux cheveux blonds comme de l'or, ses yeux de saphir et d'ambre étincelants de mille feux. Au-dessous, les instruments, concentrés sur leur partition, attendirent son accord qui se fit dans un signe de tête. Douce mélodie… réconfortante, pleine de courage… 

« Chanter pour ceux qui me sont chers… »

Samuel releva la tête, fixant l'étendue noire, implacable, telles les ténèbres, la musique de cette chanson qu'il avait demandé au jury résonnant dans sa tête et, priant pour le salut de son âme, il ouvrit la bouche, déversant de cette voix qu'il réapprenait à connaître les mots qu'il aimait.

_I held a Jewel in my fingers_

_And went to sleep_

_The day was warm…_

La foule demeura bouche bée. Dans les coulisses, les autres chanteurs considéraient avec admiration le jeune homme qui chantait d'une voix cristalline l'une des chansons les plus belles de Hong Kong, Sans nul doute que cet écho enchanteur charmait les cœurs, les âmes paisibles. De nouveau l'impression de ne vivre que pour ce chant revint prendre place chez les deux hommes silencieux, fixant avec douceur le choriste derrière un pan du rideau rouge.

_Ah winds, winds were prosy_

_I said, I said « Twill keep »…_

Voix de verre au timbre unique, modulation résonnante comme un écho douloureux doux-amer… Tsuzuki se sentit dériver vers les affres de la plénitude lorsque son attention tomba sur la gorge de Samuel.

« Oh non, ne me dites pas que… »

_I held a Jewel in my fingers…_

Sous son regard abasourdi, du sang se mit à souiller le col blanc de la tunique du jeune garçon, recraché par la cicatrice qui se rouvrait peu à peu. Samuel lui-même pâlissait de plus en plus et sa voix, bien que forte, commençait à faiblir. La foule retenait son souffle, ne sachant s'il fallait prévenir les médecins, voyant ce liquide rouge souiller cette peau nacrée.

_And went to sleep_

_The day was warm…_

« Son corps ne tient plus le coup », songea Tsuzuki, paniqué. « Comment faire…? »

« Ma tête… Ca me tourne… Ma gorge… »

La vue de Samuel vacillait… Les lumières des projecteurs brûlaient les yeux… Chancelant, les membres tremblants, il porta sa main à son cou écarlate de sang. L'odeur, si forte… Des taches noires passèrent devant ses yeux. La foule eut un murmure de peur, le voyant se recroqueviller, murmurant d'une voix cristalline les paroles de ce chant…

_I said, I said « Twill keep »…_

« Je me sens si mal… Mon corps est lourd… »

Une main sur la sienne… Surpris, Samuel redressa la tête et demeura interdit. Un jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude venait d'entrer en scène, et chantait, chantait avec lui d'une voix si douce…

_I woke and child my fingers_

_The Gem was gone in my hands…_

« On sera près de toi, Samuel… »

« Hisoka… »

Il y eut un frémissement parmi le jury. L'un des juges, furieux, voulut noter quelque chose sur sa feuille mais une main ridée se posa sur son stylo.

"Mr Kusiguna!" S'offusqua-t-il

"Par pitié, ne marquez rien", chuchota le directeur et dans la pénombre, deux perles glissèrent sur sa peau plissée par les années. "Ne faites rien, et laissez cet ange dire de sa voix tout ce que son cœur a gardé au fond de lui."

Il avait raison, la représentation ne comptait plus. Tout ce qu'il avait de sérieux n'avait plus la moindre importance. Le juge fixa quelques instants le directeur qui pleurait silencieusement puis dans un sourire, prit sa feuille entre ses doigts et la déchira, lentement, pour ne pas déranger les deux choristes. Derrière lui, un jeune homme laissait les larmes brouiller son regard, sa main valide crispée sur son plâtre. Le cœur brisé mais en même temps si mélancolique, il considéra le garçon qu'il avait éperdument aimé, se promettant à jamais ne plus jamais le faire souffrir de la sorte.

Chanter, peu importait la souffrance, peu importait les larmes et la douleur, peu importait cette souffrance qui lui broyait le cœur. Il saignait toujours, mais son âme était purifiée de ce démon qui l'avait rongé pendant un an. Il sourit, ses yeux vairons étincelants à la violente lumière des projecteurs. Et reprit, en duo, de sa modulation vibrante d'émotions, cette chanson.

_And now,_

_An Amethyst Remembrance_

_Is all I own…_

Leurs mains jointes, fixant ces ténèbres silencieuses, ils clamèrent leurs sentiments, tout ce qu'ils éprouvaient, baignant dans la clarté de cette gloire perdue. Et dans les coulisses, un homme aux yeux d'améthystes les regardaient avec tendresse, le cœur déchiré par l'émotion. Deux anges, à la brillance si profonde, descendant des portes d'un Paradis plus dur qu'on ne pouvait le penser.

« Takeshi… Tu m'entends, je le sais, Takeshi… »

_Go from me!_

_Yet I fell that I shall stand…_

« De là où tu trouves, tu peux entendre cette voix que tu aimais… Si seulement mes ailes pouvaient me mener à toi… »

_Henceforward in thy shadow,_

_Go from me!_

« Tout ce que j'ai voulu te dire, je ne peux que te le transmettre par le biais de cette chanson, Takeshi… Mais sois-en sûr, je t'aime, je t'aime si fort que mon cœur en est meurtri… J'avais si peur de mes sentiments, que je n'étais pas en mesure de comprendre les tiens… »

_Go from me!_

_Yet i fell that I shall stand…_

« Pardon, Takeshi… Pardon de tout cela… Mais je t'aime, je t'aime… Je sais que tu m'entends, Takeshi… »

Ses yeux, à travers un rideau de larmes, distingua la présence d'Hisoka qui avait resserré sa main dans la sienne, répétant à pleins poumons ce couplet si triste et mélancolique. Ce chant immortel d'un Paradis Perdu entamait la lente fin d'un ange déchu, un éternel esprit dont les ailes, bien que arrachées, avaient réussi à le mener jusqu'aux portes de la plénitude parfaite.

_Henceforward in thy shadow,_

_Go from me!_

« Vous tous, je vous aime… Vous qui comblez mon cœur, ce chant vous est destiné… A jamais… »

* * *

Fatigue… Froid… Chaud… 

"Hi… Hisoka…?"

« Je me sens tout vide… Tout vide… »

Sa vue se brouillait peu à peu, il ne percevait plus vraiment ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Mais les bras du Shinigami entourèrent sa taille, l'obligeant à s'allonger. Le contact des draps frais, le moelleux de l'oreiller, le blanc présent dans chaque endroit.

« Si vide… »

Il rouvrit péniblement ses yeux vairons, voyant à son chevet son partenaire de chant. Tant de gentillesse était présente chez l'empathe mais il s'efforçait de la cacher, à chaque fois, sous un masque de froideur et de maturité. Il tendit la main, tremblante, vers lui que ce dernier prit entre ses doigts. Le jeune garçon était glacial et ses lèvres, toutes pâles, n'arrivaient pratiquement plus à faire émettre le moindre son. Il était arrivé la dernière limite, la dernière barrière qui le reliait à la vie. Sa gorge, dénudée, laissait voir sa longue cicatrice rougie par du sang. Ses cheveux blonds comme de l'or, telle une couronne retombaient en mèches élégantes sur son front. Sa brillance était si faible, si pénible à regarder.

"Hi… Hisoka…"

"Samuel, ça va?"

"Où sommes…"

"A l'infirmerie", répondit le Shinigami d'une voix égale. "Tu t'es évanoui à la fin du chant, je t'ai transporté ici."

« Tout… vide… »

Le jeune garçon eut un étrange soupir où se mêlaient soulagement et résignation. Il pressa davantage ses doigts contre ceux de l'empathe, qui ressentait à cet instant tous ses sentiments. Mais il n'y avait aucune peur, aucune angoisse. Juste de l'apaisement, de la sérénité un peu comme quelqu'un qui après une dure journée de travail désire aller se coucher. Aussi simple que cela. Si pâle, si faible…

« Vide… »

"Je me sens… vide…", avoua Samuel d'une petite voix. "C'est bizarre mais… ça me fait du bien…"

Être aussi paisible au moment de sa mort… Hisoka jalousait cette sensation lui qui s'était éteint dans un cri de souffrance, les poumons brûlants, les os brisés. Mais le choriste méritait un passage entre les deux mondes des plus doux, après tant de souffrances passées. Pour ce faire, Hisoka commença lentement, très lentement, à ouvrir dans l'esprit du garçon une brèche de plénitude absolue, désignant le chemin à prendre. Tout doucement, tout doucement, sans le brusquer ou l'effrayer…

"Sommeil…", souffla Samuel.

"Repose-toi, Samuel", conseilla Hisoka d'une voix calme." Ne pense plus à rien, reste tranquille…"

"Hisoka…"

Pression plus forte entre ses doigts… Hisoka interrompit l'ouverture du passage spirituel et considéra avec attention cette âme chétive.

"Ne doute jamais de tes sentiments", chuchota Samuel, son souffle plus faible que le murmure du vent. "Ne doute jamais… Jamais… de tes sentiments… par égard à celui que tu aimes…"

"Samuel…"

Il lui serra la main si fort qu'il retint une grimace. Un paisible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres effilées du métis.

« Fatigue… Si vide… tout vide… Le noir… »

"Tu sais… Hisoka…"

"Hum?"

"Je… Je n'ai plus mal… à la gorge…"

Sourire si intense de sentiments… Yeux de saphir et d'ambre étincelants de la dernière flamme… Peau nacrée brillante de lueur intérieure… Les doigts de Samuel, accrochés à ceux du Shinigami se firent plus faibles et lentement, retombèrent dans un bruit inaudible sur le tissu blanc; son regard, apaisé, se fit mi-clos avant de s'éteindre complètement. Sa tête s'inclina légèrement sur le côté et dans un murmure, il se tut, s'endormant pour un sommeil éternel.

« Vi…de… »

Le rythme de son cœur, dans une dernière onde, cessa de battre et son souffle, dans un écho mélancolique, mourut au fond de sa gorge meurtrie. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, ou à observer. Ce n'était plus Samuel qui se tenait dans ces draps. Ce n'était plus une âme brisée par la douleur. Ce n'était que l'enveloppe charnelle d'un éternel esprit parti une dernière fois dans l'Autre Monde. Un simple corps sans vie. Rien d'autre.

Hisoka, dans un faible soupir, retira sa main des doigts glacés du jeune homme avant de les reposer sur son torse. Il semblait si apaisé, un dernier sourire était resté gravé sur ses lèvres fraîches et pâles, prouvant que son repos allait enfin être exaucé.

« Repose-toi, Samuel… Tu as fait tellement d'efforts, qu'il faudrait que tu te reposes… »

"Hisoka?"

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sans bruits, puis la présence de l'être qu'Hisoka aimait se fit plus proche de lui. Le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthystes, le regard sombre, tenait la cage du rossignol. Reposant sans vie au fond de cette prison d'acier, l'oiseau gisait, les ailes ouvertes en croix, les pattes recroquevillées sur son petit corps. Il était mort en même que son maître, sans souffrir. Un sommeil éternel.

"Tsuzuki…"

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

"C'est fini?"

"C'est fini."

Hisoka se retourna vers son partenaire et sans le prévenir, l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Surpris, Tsuzuki mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre au baiser.

"Hisoka…"

L'empathe se serra contre lui, silencieux. Sa voix était étrange, glacée et tremblante. Tsuzuki reposa la cage de l'oiseau mort, et le prit dans ses bras, avec tendresse et douceur.

"Je ne dois jamais douter…", souffla ce dernier, enfouissant son visage dans la chemise blanche de Tsuzuki. "Je ne dois jamais douter… de mes sentiments… Jamais…"

"Hisoka…"

Tsuzuki posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le réconfortant de sa chaleur si douce. Hisoka lia ses bras autour de son cou, voulant faire taire cette voix affaiblie au fond de lui. Mélancolie, nostalgie, tristesse douce-amère… Toutes ces émotions avaient été celles de ce garçon, qui, à cause de la jalousie des autres, avait eu les ailes brisées et la gorge arrachées. Une brillance infinie ternie par les bassesses de ses agresseurs. Une litanie cristalline enfouie en lui, secrète et douce, l'ayant conduit au repos de l'éternité.

La voix d'ange déchu qui, pour l'amour d'un être, avait clamé le Chant Immortel d'un Paradis Perdu…

_Doux rossignol, tu es blessé laisse-moi te soigner… Tes ailes sont arrachées, ton cou est brisé…Veux-tu vraiment souffrir? Désires-tu mourir? Tu ne crois plus en rien, surtout pas au destin alors doux rossignol… Qu'espères-tu, toi qui as perdu ton âme?_

**_A suivre…_**

_L'épilogue n'est pas très important, donc si vous le voulez, vous pouvez vous arrêter à ce chapitre et vous dire « Ouf, fini de lire ce truc complètement nul ! » Donc voilà !_


	7. Epilogue

_**Sing and Die**_

_**Par Tsubaki Hime**_

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic… Ca me fait bizarre d'écrire le mot « Owari » car ainsi les personnages que j'avais crées pour cette histoire se retrouvent à l'intérieur pour ne plus en sortir. Pauvre Samuel… Mais bon, c'est pas grave pour Kagura qui compte bien réapparaître pour une prochaine fic YnM (je compte même écrire une fic juste sur lui et son boulot de Shinigami ainsi que son partenaire mais chut ! J'en dirais pas plus, hahaha). Merci encore pour les reviews, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir. Merci, merci encore, vous êtes trop sympas, tous autant que vous êtes. L'épilogue est très court, sans grande importance mais bon, y a eu un prologue, y a un épilogue, non mais !_

_Blood Kiss,_

_Tsubaki Himé_

_**Epilogue **_

Le ciel… si bleu… Bleu comme ce regard paisible lors de son dernier instant à vivre… Et, tout autour de lui, voletant dans l'atmosphère fraîche, des pétales de cerisier dansaient dans les airs, prenant l'allure de minces ailes d'ange. Le jeune homme, ses yeux émeraude mi-clos, assis tranquillement contre le tronc d'un de ses arbres magnifiques, distinguait au travers de son demi-sommeil le fleuve translucide qui séparait les deux rives. Plantée devant lui, l'immense bâtisse d'or et de fierté, le Palais du Juo-Cho, lui rappelait ce qu'il était en ce monde.

Un tueur… Un Dieu de la Mort…

Il soupira, son humeur plus sombre que l'ombre se dessinant sur sa peau, les branches du cerisier le protégeant du soleil. Il regarda quelques secondes sa main devant lui, où, des gouttes de lumières parsemaient sa peau. Mais dans son esprit, elles devenaient rouges, rouges de sang et cette vision lui serra le cœur. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, suppliant intérieurement la venue de la seule personne qu'il désirait voir en cet instant.

"Hisoka?"

Il eut un mince sourire. Il avait eu raison d'espérer. Il se détourna vers le bruissement d'herbes et vit, baignant dans le soleil d'un perpétuel printemps, un homme aux yeux d'améthystes, le scrutant avec douceur et tendresse.

"Tsuzuki", souffla l'adolescent.

"Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, tu vas attraper froid avec cette brise."

"Dis tout de suite que je suis faible", répliqua Hisoka d'une voix sèche.

Tsuzuki eut un pauvre sourire.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça, et je ne le dirai jamais…"

Hisoka se décala quelque peu, intimant d'un signe muet à son partenaire de s'assoire près de lui, ce que le Shinigami fit aussitôt. Dans la fraîcheur de la verdure, il glissa sa main dans celle d'Hisoka et la serra fermement. Un geste qui se faisait habituel lorsque l'adolescent n'avait pas le moral. Tsuzuki se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, respirant son odeur se mêlant à celle des fleurs.

"Tu penses encore à Samuel, n'est-ce pas?" Fit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Hisoka, malgré le fait qu'il s'était attendu à cette question, contracta ses muscles. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche, le doux relent de ce sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir. Il retira la main de Tsuzuki de la sienne et ramena ses genoux contre lui, les entourant de ses bras avant d'y poser son menton. Son regard d'émeraude était si sombre, si froid… Tsuzuki, songeur, sut qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre dans ses bras pour quelques instants. Un reflet d'or parcourut la chevelure châtain clair du jeune homme, silencieux. Hisoka, sentant son cœur trop lourd, brisa le silence calme qui régnait entre lui et son partenaire, regardant paisiblement le bleu du fleuve continuer sa course.

"Je me sens ignoble…", lâcha l'empathe d'une voix lourde.

Tsuzuki, à ce ton cassé, se retourna vers son petit ami et le vit crisper ses mains autour de ses genoux. Fixe, immobile, les yeux rivés au loin, il se remit à parler de cette voix pesante qui vous faisait mal à entendre.

"Je me sens si ignoble… Je me sens… frustré… de la mort paisible de Samuel… Je me dis, encore maintenant: « Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour mourir comme lui, paisible, comme dans un rêve? Alors que j'ai souffert pendant trois ans, je me retrouve à donner une douce mort à ce garçon ». C'est pitoyable, je suis jaloux d'une mort que j'avais espéré dans cet hôpital."

Les derniers mots furent étouffés, l'adolescent enfouissant sa tête contre ses genoux, ses paroles muées dans un soupir presque rempli de larmes. Mais il n'arrivait pas à pleurer car les larmes lui manquaient. Juste cet affreux goût qui collait à sa bouche, amer comme un poison qui fondait sur sa langue, la froideur terrible de la jalousie.

"Je me sens ignoble, d'être jaloux d'une mort que j'avais espéré tandis que j'étais brisé par la douleur, dans cet endroit froid. Je voulais mourir, mais « lui », « cet homme », ne l'avait pas voulu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu mal… et là, en voyant mourir Samuel d'une façon aussi douce, je me senti jaloux, ignoble d'aversion… Je suis immonde, une vraie pourriture pour avoir haï à cet instant cet humain qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'Au-Delà."

"Hisoka…"

Une main chaude se posa sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à redresser la tête. Il releva son visage et un front se colla contre le sienne tandis que deux améthystes, intenses d'émotions qu'elles ne pouvaient cacher, fixèrent son regard.

"Tsuzu…"

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, l'intimant au silence.

"Chut, Hisoka… Ne te sens pas coupable de ce sentiment, ne doute pas de ce que tu ressens… Samuel est mort, son âme a rejoint le foyer éternel en attendant que l'esprit de Takeshi revienne lors de sa dernière réincarnation… Il est mort, certes, mais il a été sauvé, comme il le désirait. Et toi, Hisoka, personne ne t'a « sauvé », malgré ta mort? Tu te sens immonde car tu as eu envie mourir de la même façon que Samuel, mais cela n'est pas grave. Je suis avec toi, Hisoka, et toi-même tu me l'as dit, jamais tu ne sentiras « ce froid » près de moi."

"Tsuzuki…"

Hisoka regarda son partenaire lui faire un clin d'œil plein de malice et sentit soulevé d'un poids. Il n'y avait que Tsuzuki pour lui apporter cette sérénité malgré toutes les émotions qui se soulevaient en lui. Il n'y avait que Tsuzuki, rien que Tsuzuki et cela lui suffisait amplement. Les yeux brûlants, Hisoka acquiesça de la tête, se rappelant de ce jour de pluie, dans ce cimetière.

« _Tant que tu seras près de moi, jamais je ne sentirai ce froid…_ »

Oui, c'étaient ses propres paroles, ce qu'il avait dit du plus profond de son cœur amoureux.

Tsuzuki en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans chercher à approfondir ce baiser. Ce fut Hisoka qui lui demanda d'une pression sur sa bouche de le rendre plus sensuel et poussé. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi quelques instants, savourant le goût de l'autre, de sa peau, de son étreinte, de tout ce qu'ils appréciaient de l'être aimé. Submergé par la plénitude, Hisoka se sentit partir en arrière, et l'odeur de l'herbe lui titilla le nez tandis que son partenaire ne cessait de l'embrasser. Il ouvrit quelques secondes les yeux et aperçut l'astre solaire passer à travers les branches de fleurs de cerisier.

Un Paradis Perdu… Pour un ange attendant celui qu'il aimait… Cela était tellement triste et en même intense…

L'adolescent se sépara des lèvres de son partenaire, en profitant pour lui caresser la joue, un geste que lui adorait. Il traça sans bruits le contour de cette bouche tentante, puis descendit dans le cou dénudé avant de replonger son regard dans les yeux d'améthystes de Tsuzuki qui lui souriait, les bras tendus pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids. Une positon qu'ils avaient déjà expérimentés sans pour autant aller plus loin. Et pour l'instant, cela suffisait. Pour l'instant…

"Tsuzuki?"

"Hum? Qu'y a-t-il?"

"Ce chant… Ce chant sera pour toi, Tsuzuki… Je veux que tu m'entendes chanter tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, car « je ne dois jamais douter de ce que j'éprouve». Je l'ai promis à un jeune homme aux yeux vairons et je tiendrai ma promesse."

Tsuzuki sentit son cœur fondre à l'image de cet ange allongé sur l'herbe, les gouttes d'or éclairant ses yeux d'émeraude, lui adressant un très mince sourire. Dieu qu'il l'aimait… Il se redressa un peu, permettant à son partenaire de s'assoire de nouveau, pour qu'il puisse mieux chanter. Il lui entoura les épaules de son bras et ses lèvres, une fugitive seconde, effleura le cou nacré d'Hisoka.

"Chante et meurs… Ainsi a fait Samuel, notre éternel esprit… Mais toi, Hisoka, chante, chante et continue d'être près de moi…"

Un murmure tellement brûlant de sentiments… Hisoka, l'âme en paix, hocha de la tête et profitant de cet instant de sérénité absolue, abaissa ses barrières psychiques. Ses yeux se firent mi-clos, sa tête s'égara contre l'épaule de Tsuzuki et, sous l'arbre de son destin, entonna le chant où battait tout son amour.

Dans ce monde où régnait un printemps perpétuel, une voix monta à travers les cerisiers en fleurs, seule et mélancolique, vibrante d'émotions et de tristesse douce-amère. La voix d'un ange qui avait trouvé celui qui l'avait sauvé de cette douleur infinie, où brillait la lune rouge. Mais désormais, sous le ciel bleu comme le regard d'un jeune homme blond ayant été libéré de sa souffrance, un bonheur était consumé entre deux êtres immortels, pleins d'attentions l'un pour l'autre…

Ainsi était le chant de leur existence, à eux qui tiraient les ficelles de ce monde…

_**And the darkness closed the door for eternity… or not ?**_

_**Owari **_

_Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire après cette fic. Faire la suite de « la bergère ensanglantée » dans Comte Cain ou bien continuer sur ma lancée et faire une autre fic sur YnM… Hum, je m'interroge. Mais bon, pour les plus curieux (et les plus endurants, cela va de soi), je vais bientôt mettre sur une petite One-Shot sur le couple Tsuzuki/Hisoka qui n'est ni plus ni moins que… le passage à l'acte !_

_Pour les plus courageux, à plus pour cette OS, et à bientôt pour un prochain univers à explorer._


End file.
